The Bandits
by NW330
Summary: Sequel to Lost in FF7. Perry, Yuffie, and Aeris become mercenaries and this new job is going to complicate things.(COMPLETED!)
1. The Business

Thanks for reading through Lost within Final Fantasy 7. I couldn't have done it without you all. Here is the sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or anything related to it. I only own Perry.  
  
The Bandits  
  
Chapter 1: The Business  
  
A train is moving through New Midgar. Guarded by soldiers from some unknown military. One car in particular is very heavily guarded. The windows were boarded up and guards stationed at both entrances. Seemed impossible to get in. Well maybe...  
  
"Don't let me down guys." One of the people said who happened to be hanging from the side of the boarded up car. The person was dressed in a black suit similar to a ninja. "Any moment now." Another person dressed similar said to herself on the opposite side of the car. "I hope they do their jobs." The final member said to himself. He was positioned under the train and was carrying a very large sword that no mortal man could hope to wield successfully.  
  
"This is boring. What could be in here?" One of the guards said. "Don't know. We aren't meant to question this kind of thing." The other said. The first guard walked away into a regular car. The man with the large sword climbed up the side and through that same car's window. Before the guard could shoot him with his rifle the man held a pistol to his head. The guard backed down. The man signaled for him to walk to the closet. Once in the closet he pistol-whipped him and took his uniform.  
  
"Time to move." One of the other people said. The person moved to the roof of the train and down in front of one of the guards. "What the?" He said. "I got it!" Another guard said moving out of the regular car. "Oh damn!" the person said. "Glad you showed up. Might have needed the help." The guard said. Just then the other guard knocked the guard out with his rifle. "Thanks. Can we enter?" the person said.  
  
"I don't know. I have no key." The other one said. Then the door to the locked car opened and the third member appeared. Many guards were knocked out inside. "It's clear, let's go." The new person said. Inside was a chest. The one disguised as a guard opened it and took something out. "Let's get out of here." The short one said. "I've planted my bomb, how about you?" the taller, thin one asked. "I got mine while under the train." He said taking off the guard's clothing. "Let's rock." They said as they got out of the car and jumped from the train on three chocobos running along side it.  
  
Once out of range the train exploded. The surviving cars derailed and fell off the tracks. "Mission complete. Let's go get paid." The man said.  
  
In today's world exists a small gang of mercenaries. They don't care what job, as long as they get paid. They prefer payment in materia. They call themselves Materia Bandits, or just bandits. At first the title didn't make much sense but it grew on the population.  
  
"Time to see the president." The man said. "Yeah. Let's get moving." They moved to the central area of Midgar. It had been rebuilt from Meteor. Better than before. It connected with Junon now and the city was huge. The slums were removed so poverty wasn't a real big issue.  
  
"Glad you could make it." A man in a blue suit said. He had a full beard and sat behind a large desk. "Hey, we did the job, right?" The man asked. "If you want your payment my secretary will give it to you guys." He said. "Good, need that materia." The short one said. "Honestly Yuffie, I don't believe there is any other though going on in that head of yours." The taller woman said. "I earn it, Aeris. Right Perry?" the small cheerful one asked the man. "You got it. Let's get paid." Perry told the two ladies.  
  
They removed the outfits once out of the city in the neighboring town of Kalm. "It was a bit sweaty in that." Aeris told them. "We couldn't be identified on this mission. Reeve wanted us to remain discreet." Yuffie said. "Besides sis, you don't wear too much under that anyway." Perry commented. She wasn't wearing her regular pink dress and red vest. She was wearing a blue jean skirt that stopped just above the knees, a pink v neck that showed the belly button and on the front of her right thigh was a holster with a pistol in it, just behind her left hip above her butt was a similar holster with the same firearm in it. "Hey! This is quite comfortable. It is a bit more revealing than I would've wanted, but I like it." She said. "I still can't understand how you move around like you do with a thong on." Yuffie said with her eyes closed. "You're one to talk Yuffie, I've known you to wear them." Perry said slapping Yuffie lightly on her butt.  
  
"Perry and I are going home for now. How about you Yuffie?" Aeris asked. Yuffie has changed her outlook a little too. Her shorts were still the same length and color, her top was black and tighter, she swapped her armguard for a metal brace similar to Vincent's but smaller and thinner, her hair was longer with those two bangs in the back, and she still wore that headband. She was a little more matured than last you saw her, now she was 18 and she started to develop curves. Still in love with Perry too.  
  
"I'm taking Sunny and going back to Wutai." She said kissing Perry good- bye. Perry changed a little too. He wore the same shorts but the belt loops were now on opposite sides wrapping around him loose, he wore a dark blue T-shirt with a yellow pixel flame on it, his blue hair was longer and covered his forehead, and he had his sword, Banisher, on his back and two pistols on his sides. "Okay, see you later Yuffie." He said kissing back. Yuffie got on her Chocobo and rode away.  
  
"Being a bandit is hard work." Aeris said falling on her back on her bed. "It wasn't supposed to be easy sis. You can quit if you want." Perry offered. "Naw. I'm enjoying it. Gives me a chance to adventure again. I like it. Pays the bills too." She answered back. "What made you change your look?" he asked his sister. "I don't know. The dress didn't seem fitting for a mercenary. Besides, I look like a bad girl this way." She said fixing the red headband on her head. Her hair was still long and braided up. She still looked beautiful to everyone.  
  
"Why the guns? Thought you were a swordsman." She asked her brother. "Gives me a badass look. Like this guy named Dante (don't own him either)." He answered her back. Perry had gotten older too. He was 19 now and Aeris was 26. He still looked mostly the same from his Final Fantasy 7 adventure but he had changed. He was a part of this world now. For better or worse.  
  
"I'm going to bed too, sis." He told her kissing her on the cheek. They had been very successful since they started being Materia Bandits. They got a good amount of business and they enjoyed their work. In the morning they got a message from Reeve again.  
  
"What is it?" Perry said talking into his PHS. "I've got another job for you. The other government is transporting a new materia across the ocean. They are planning to sell it to Shinra but then they might try to take us over. Could you..." he started asking. "steal the materia for you." Perry finished. "Yes, we want it but if you stole it they'd think it was a rebel faction and wouldn't blame us. I've sent some of my own troops to help secure the transport. They are wearing red instead of blue. Try not to kill any." He said knowing they probably would. "We'll try our best Reeve. So why are these guys giving Shinra the materia?" Perry asked. "They want to join with Shinra and become one company. We don't want that. I believe that they have plans beyond joining with Shinra, I don't know what but it's bad according to my spies." Reeve said. "How can you tell its bad?" Perry asked confused. "They never returned. Good thing they were freelance, or we would've blown our cover." Reeve explained. "What's the payment?" Perry asked. "How's two master level Earth materia sound, in addition to 100,000 gil?" Reeve offered. "Sounds good to me. Alright Reeve, you've hired the Bandits." Perry said with a smile.  
  
Hanging up he woke up Aeris. "Sis we got a job. Call up Yuffie." He requested. "I guess. I was just sleeping so soundly." She said complaining. "I'm sorry, it's just work." He said sitting next to her. "No it's ok. I gotta get used to this. Not used to waking up early like this." She said rubbing her eyes. "Well I'm gonna prepare everything in the mean time. Gotta plan this one carefully." He told her leaving her room.  
  
The job was tough. The three of them were the best at it. People tried to copy them, but they lacked the skill. Perry had strength and intelligence, Yuffie had stealth skills, and Aeris was their magic user mostly. The three were an unbeatable combination together. They all had to come up with a plan for missions. The one on the train took some planning. They all timed it perfectly, the break it, distraction, and the chocobo escape. The best in the business alright.  
  
"Time to go to work Gold." Perry said to his golden chocobo. "Let's see." He said pulling out some papers regarding the mission. "Looks like the boat for transport is a civilian boat. And a ferry from Junon Harbor will pass by it at this point at the ocean. Perfect chance to slip in." Perry said chuckling to himself.  
  
"When will we leave?" Aeris asked him. "Right away, need to catch a ferry in Junon. It'll cross near the transport and we can slip in there. How's Yuffie?" he asked his sister. "She should be coming soon. Her chocobo is quite fast." She responded with enthusiasm.  
  
Once she got to Kalm they all left for Junon. A short distance on chocobo. "We're here. Time to get a ticket." Perry told his crew. "What are we to do?" Yuffie asked. "Find a materia being transported and steal it." He answered. "Yummy. Materia!" she said loudly with that energy she's known for. "We're not Materia Bandits for nothing." Aeris chimed in. "Let's get to it ladies." Perry instructed.  
  
They purchased tickets for the ferry. Once onboard they prepared for the boat to pass. "We need to secure the ferry first. We need to attach the boats together. If they are together then they might stop the boat and that should buy some time. Then we sneak on the boat and steal the materia." Perry told his teammates. "You always come up with such good plans." Yuffie said holding him around the waist. "Just doing my job sweetheart." He responded back. "Well let's get moving." Aeris told them all snapping them back from love land.  
  
"I'm going to the front of the boat and attaching them together." Perry informed them holding a rope gun in his hands. "I'm going down to the engine room to fiddle with the buttons." Yuffie said "you know, to distract them." "If you don't mind I'm sleeping by the pool." Aeris said yawning. "Sure thing. I'm worried about you though, you haven't been getting much sleep." Perry said concerned. "Don't worry about me." She reassured him. They all went to their areas and soon they were ready to board the ship.  
  
"The ships are connected. And by the looks of the crew, they're going to be busy for awhile." Perry said to Yuffie. "I woke up Aeris, she should be here soon." His girlfriend informed him. "Sorry I slept on the job." Aeris said walking up to them. "It's okay Aeris, need to be rested for the job, I slept on Sunny when we were coming anyway." Yuffie told her best friend. "Let's move." They all told one another.  
  
Climbing up the rope Perry had set they were onboard. "Let's get out of sight." Aeris suggested to them. They all went into the vents and began to search for where the materia was. "Do you think we're close?" Yuffie said softly as the vent came crashing down to the floor. And before them was a man they knew all too well. "Cloud?" Aeris asked herself.  
  
How do you like the new fic? I hope it is as good as Lost in FF7 was. Anyway press that lovely review button and let me know what you think. 


	2. Omega Weapon

Hope you enjoyed the first portion of The Bandits. Here's the second.  
  
The Bandits  
  
Chapter 2: Omega Weapon  
  
"Cloud?" Aeris asked the person in front of us. He was indeed Cloud. Blond spiky hair, blue outfit with a red cloak (like in Kingdom Hearts), and a large white sword in his right hand. "What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked sounded very surprised, and who could blame her. "Here to stop you." He said in his casual but serious tone. "What do you mean?" I asked with some anger in my voice. "I was hired by the other company to stop anybody from getting the cargo. Guess we gotta fight." He said raising his sword into an attack position.  
  
"Cloud! Stop it!" Aeris yelled "we're friends here, we can avoid such thing." "I'm really sorry Aeris, but I'm not going to kill you, just think of this as a friendly practice match." He suggested. "Whatever." Yuffie said. Cloud was quick, he dashed up to us trying to pierce us with his sword, but we managed to dodge. "What are you thinking?" I said drawing my pistols, Exeter were their names. "Guns now Perry? What are you thinking? You had skills with a sword." He told me sounding disappointed. "Fine then. Feel my blade." I told him with a smile. Dashing in I slashed him across the chest but he was barely phased by it. "Not bad technique for a sword like that." He complimented. I just laughed, but not at him. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You'll feel it in a second." I said rolling out of the way. Yuffie had thrown Conformer at Cloud's back and he flew against the wall. "You guys are dangerous. What about you Aeris?" he said standing again. "I guess I could attack. But don't get hurt!" she shouted drawing the gun from her right thigh and then reaching back and drawing the second pistol from her lift hip. Her two guns, Revolver, were aimed at Cloud's legs and she fired. He took the bullets but was still standing. "End it!" I yelled. Firing both Exeter's at him. He kneeled and didn't want to fight back.  
  
"You're all good. I guess I can let you go." Cloud noticed. "What are you guarding?" I asked him. "I don't know. The company was very covert about the whole thing" he explained. "Let's pop this little thing open." Yuffie suggested walking up to a chest. Taking a small clip from her hair she opened the lock and inside was a sword.  
  
"A sword? I thought Reeve said it was materia" I wondered. "It's materia though. I sense great amounts of knowledge in this weapon." Aeris said touching it. "Never guessed this." Cloud said going to grab it, but he pulled his hand back upon touching it. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It shocked me." He answered. "Let me try." I suggested. I had no trouble grabbing it. It was very light and felt quite powerful and something whispered into my ear, "Omega Weapon". "It must like you." Yuffie uttered jocularly. "Omega Weapon. I guess I'll have to use this." I told them all replacing Banisher with Omega Weapon. "This sword is made from materia. What is this company doing?" Aeris said concerned. "It's pretty sick if you ask me. I mean harvesting the spirit energy of the planet was bad back then, but making this stuff into weapons?" Yuffie shuddered.  
  
"I don't know what their up to, but I guess we should leave. The mission is complete anyway." I informed everyone. "What about you Cloud?" Aeris asked him. "I'm leaving too. I wasn't the best at this." He admitted. "Stop right there!" a man yelled.  
  
A man wearing a loose black trench coat walked in. He had on sunglasses so you couldn't see his face, black pants, and a white shirt on. He only wore one sleeve on his trench coat. "What are you four dong here?" He asked. "I was just about to capture them!" Cloud informed this man. "Oh, I guess it was right to hire you then." The unknown man said to Cloud. He took our weapons and we were about to be captured when...  
  
"Run!" Cloud shouted as he cut down one of the other guard who entered the room with this new man. "Traitor!" the man yelled. "How can one be a traitor to those he has no allegiance to?" he said back. "Get him!" he ordered to his men. Yuffie, Aeris, and I had enough time to pick up our weapons and run out of the ship. "I hope Cloud is okay." She bellowed in a depressed manner. "I'm sure he's fine sis." I told her. "Time to sink or swim, or maybe float rather." Aeris told us taking out a small box from her pocket. I took one out too. We jumped over the side and once in the water Aeris and I produced rafts from the boxes. "Hey, where's Yuffie?" Aeris asked me seeing she was not above the surface. "Yuffie?" I called out to her. Then we saw her jump above the surface only something was different. "What happened? Oh." Aeris said looking at her. Apparently the raft box got stuck in her shirt pocket so her shirt was basically the raft now. "You could make Tifa jealous with those things." I said with some laughter. "Shut up. Just somebody grab me and pull me in. We pulled her into my raft and rowed to shore. "Back to Kalm. We can plan what to do later." I suggested to everyone. "What about Yuffie?" Aeris asked. "This isn't comfortable you know!" She complained out loud. "Fine, I'll help." Aeris said pulling out one of her Revolvers and firing a round into the side of her shirt, it got smaller quick. "Thanks, how embarrassing. I couldn't get it out of my pocket but I pulled the cord by accident. " she said turning red in the face. "Don't worry about it." I told her putting my arm around her holding her close. She returned the favor. "I love seeing you guys turn mushy." Aeris said. "Why don't we take the long way home?" I suggested to the gang.  
  
We called all three of our chocobos and told them to meet us at Kalm they understood and ran off. In Junon we had to take the Trans-Town Monorail to get back into Midgar. Junon and Midgar together looked like Esthar from Final Fantasy 8. The train would take the day to reach Midgar.  
  
"This was a strange mission." I said. "What about Cloud? He can't be dead." Aeris said stiffling a cry. "Don't worry Aeris, I'm sure they just captured him." Yuffie said putting her other arm around Aeris. Over the past year or so the three of us have gotten very close. At first we were just close friends, but now we can almost predict what we're feeling. I can at least, my mind has been doing more than make objects float. I can make light thing levitate but I've sometimes felt I could hear people think. Maybe I'm just going insane. "If we found out where they took Cloud, I'm more than ready to go help him out." I told them. "Let's see Reeve. Maybe he can help us with what to do." Yuffie suggested. "Good idea Yuffie." Sis told her. We got on the train and went to our cabin. "Why don't we all take a rest?" Aeris suggested. "Fine by me, sis. It's a little cold in here." I added. "Be lucky the air conditioner isn't blowing air up your skirt." She said with dismay. "I'll switch with you Aeris." Yuffie suggested getting up so the order was from the door to window, Aeris, me, and then Yuffie. "I'm going to bed. Night guys." I told them both drifting into sleep.  
  
"He's been working hard lately." Yuffie told Aeris. "What?" she answered waking up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Yuffie said apologetically. "It's okay, Perry's very comfortable." She said giggling to Yuffie. "He is isn't he." The little ninja told her friend. "Well I don't know why he's working so hard." She answered. "If he continues like this it could be bad." Yuffie thought. "If we plan to rescue Cloud then we should get some help." Aeris suggested. "You mean from the others?" Yuffie asked. "Yes, we may need them." The former flower girl confirmed.  
  
The train continued along its rails for the remainder of the day and partly into the next one. The three bandits were sure in for something more than they bargained for. 


	3. Recalling the Past

Again I don't own FF7, but most of the ideas in my fic are all original.  
  
Chapter 3: Recalling the Past  
  
Aeris's POV (Just to make the story a little interesting)  
  
We all woke up still on the train, still had about 30 minutes until we made it to the transfer station to New Shinra Headquarters. I had slept very well resting my head on Perry's lap. The three of us had gotten very close over the years, especially that one time a few days after Perry arrived back in our world again.  
  
"You up Aeris?" Yuffie asked waking up. "Yeah, I slept very well. It sure made up for my lack of sleep lately." I said with a smile. "Why have you been getting little sleep anyway?" she asked me. "Well Perry has been acting differently lately. He went to visit Tifa in Nibelhiem and came back terrible." I muttered feeling depressed for my older brother, even though I am aware I'm older. "Wonder what happened to him?" Yuffie asked concerned. "He guys." Perry yawned, awaking. "What's the plan?" I asked him getting straight to business. "Well, let's see if Reeve can give us any information on this other company. Like where it's located." He suggested. "Sounds good, but do you think just the three of us can do this?" Yuffie wondered. "She has a point Perry, we may need some help from our friends." I told him. "Absolutely not. I don't want any help from 'her'!" he yelled sounding very angry at the mere thought of it. "Her? Why no help from Tifa?" I asked him. "I don't want to talk about it." He said calming down a little. "Won't even tell your own sister?" I asked one last time. "Sorry sis, but no." he said getting mad again.  
  
The train reached the transfer point and we got off and onto another train. "This new train system is nice, very clear." I noted. "Reeve has been doing a good job rebuilding Shinra, less corruption." Perry added. The whole station was so much cleaner. "It should take around an hour to reach the Shinra Building." Yuffie told us. Good plenty of time to tell you about that one time years ago. When Yuffie made four of us much closer.  
  
  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
Has it been some trip since we got Sephiroth. I was very happy to know Perry would stay with us here in our world. We don't live together quite yet. My DAD doesn't think he's worthy enough for me. Yeah, sure dad? I went to visit Vincent in Nibelheim. Well not as much Vincent but Tifa and Cloud. The two of them have gotten really close. Perry thought that he'd pick Aeris. I mean, he told me the game suggests that. Well who cares? I approached the Shinra Mansion with some fear in my heart. Perry was living with Aeris in Kalm for the time being.  
  
"Anybody home? Vince?" I shouted upon entering. It was a bit less dead than last I saw it. Vince must be keeping it in shape. Bet he still sleeps in that coffin. I decided to look for him.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
Being here in FF7 was great. Sis and I are living in Kalm now. She sells the best flowers in town. I was trying to plan how to start our Materia Bandits. Guess I'm doing what Cloud used to do. We get by just fine. I always though Cloud would be with Aeris but he's with Tifa. I never saw that one. Not that I'm not happy for both of them. I keep thinking that sis is lonely without Cloud. She's always give me that bright smile and tell me "Having a boyfriend isn't important to me. I have my friends and especially you."  
  
Well Aeris was going away to the Chocobo Ranch for the day to buy some greens for Gold, my gold chocobo, and some for her gold chocobo, Bright. Cloud and Tifa were coming over to visit us. Tifa wanted to spend the day with me because it had been a year since I arrived in this world. I told her I didn't need that. She disagreed. And boy is it hard to change that girl's mind. I was nervous about Cloud though. He intimidated me, I always felt like he never thought that high of me.  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
Vince had cleared out all the monsters. This place is almost livable. Down in his basement I entered his little room and he was standing there. I walked in and he turned and looked at me.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked in a calm manner. "Just seeing what you're up to." I told him. "Well do whatever you wish." He said in that lifeless tone. Sometimes I really didn't understand that guy.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" I asked with my usual energy. "Just reflecting" he informed me. "Isn't that the Death Penalty?" I wondered aloud. "That it is. I don't want it. Reminds me of her." He said with sorrow in his deep shy voice. "Cheer up!" I added bending in front of his face smiling brightly.  
  
"Just let me be." He said quietly but firmly. "Whatever." I answered looking at an old book. Ancient Magic? Sounds interesting. I read through some of the pages. This one spell caught my eye. Controlling thoughts. Maybe I could convince Godo that Perry is worthy of me. I mean, nobody else is. I read through and began silently chanting the command words. I turned the page and finished. Purple lights shot out of the book and I didn't see where they went. Maybe it worked. Vince seemed like he had a headache.  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
Visiting Perry and Aeris seemed fun. I mean, I was Perry's first friend here. Even though we've been through rough times he really still enjoyed the time that we were considered a couple. He's still happy being friends. By his tone of voice on the PHS he seemed like he was in a bad mood. Well one of my "famous" hugs would change that. He's been down some days and one hug from me made him forget all that. He says that I put more feeling in it than anyone else.  
  
Don't know why he'd be down, but I know once Cloud and I arrive we'll be happy. Once we arrived at Kalm we walked up to the house and Perry answered. I greeted him with a hug and it caught him by surprise. He didn't seem to like it.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Nothing" he said in a very deep voice. Familiar though.  
  
Aeris's POV  
  
Walking to Chocobo Ranch was very nice. The sun was shining. The planet seemed to be a peace. The grass was nice. I just loved it! Perry seemed down lately. Ever since he came to me asking to live together. Said Yuffie and him weren't ready. I didn't know what he meant but I'm sure big brother would tell his little sister. He was busy lately planning how to start his little business up. I was prepared to join, but I'd need a new look, according to Yuffie.  
  
I didn't fight any enemies. Cloud gave me an Enemy Away materia to keep me from being attacked by monsters. This shouldn't take long. All I had to get were a couple greens for Gold and Bright. I loved that little guy Gold. I mean, I kinda owe him my life too. Without his help Perry wouldn't be able to reach me when he did.  
  
"I think I'll take a break. I'm beat." I said to myself. I became very exhausted. I thought I'd just rest my head on the soft grass. I fell asleep but I don't remember staying on that grass.  
  
Vincent's POV  
  
My life had returned to its normal self before Cloud came into my tomb. Defeating Sephiroth might have lifted a sin off of me, but I still had my sin to deal with. This morning was very different. Yuffie came into the mansion. I don't know why everyone doesn't just get the message and leaves me to my sin. She only makes it harder on me. Her cheerfulness is too much for a normal person. Maybe that's why Perry gets along with her. I'm still skeptic about those two. Love only means sorrow and sin later in life.  
  
"I'm gonna look at this book for a second." That vibrant girl told me. "Do whatever you like." I told her. Just let me be. I was concerned about what she would find in that book. I found it long ago and kept it here. It contains powerful magic. But I felt an odd presence come over me. Next thing I knew Tifa had her arms wrapped tightly around me.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said in a concerned manner. "Nothing." I said back but not in my normal voice. The tone was correct but it definitely was not my own voice.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
Last thing I remember after Tifa began to hug me I was in the basement of the Shinra Mansion. I was wearing a lot of clothes and my left arm felt concealed. I saw Yuffie.  
  
"Well I'm going Vince. I hope you're okay with that." She told me tilting her head in that manner that just looks so adorable. I was too confused to notice. "Well...ok then. Later." She said walking away. I watched her leave. Staring at her. She had "grown" a bit. She wasn't 16 anymore. She was 17 and I was 18. But if I'm correct in this assumption than I'm around 27.  
  
"Am I Vincent?" I said looking at my hands.  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
I didn't like what Perry was doing. He just said he was going to bed without saying anything. He kept to himself the whole time we were here. I was getting depressed. I'm not letting him off that easy. "I'm making him happy by the time we leave!" I shouted.  
  
"Tifa, maybe he just wants to be left alone. I mean sometimes it helps to be left alone." Cloud suggested to me. "Cloud. Perry is my best friend, aside from you. I won't let him end up like he did last time we were here." I said back remembering when I broke his heart. But then a fatigue came over me and I felt very weak.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Cloud asked me. "Just very tired. Guess the trip here took its toll on me. I'm going to bed." I said holding my head. "Here." He said lifting me up and carrying me to bed. I remember the soft sheets in the house and then...blades of grass across my body.  
  
Vincent's POV  
  
I had concluded I was somehow in Perry's body. I looked in the mirror in his house and it was his reflection staring back at me. Yuffie! She must have done this by accident. Accident or not she will learn that it's not smart to cross me. I didn't want to but I felt like Chaos may take over at any moment. Wait! I don't feel Chaos' presence over me any longer. Maybe this change has its advantages. I had to get used to a teenage body again though.  
  
Aeris's POV  
  
I woke up in the bed at home. Did I pass out or something? Maybe Perry found me and brought me home. But I did feel very different. I was in my pajamas that I usually wear. Maybe I dressed myself at night but was too tired to remember. They fit a little tighter than usual around the top. I got out of bed and looked at myself. My hair seemed darker than usual, and my breasts were larger than before. This is some growth spirt for a 23 year old. When I looked in the mirror though I just screamed.  
  
"Oh my GOD! I'm Tifa!" I shouted to the mirror. That explains the sudden "change". How did this happen? I sure hope everything is okay. But if I'm Tifa, what happened to her? Is she in my body?  
  
"I heard a scream, is everything alright love?" Cloud said running in the room. "Oh, I was just startled by an insect when I looked in the mirror." I said back trying to sound like Tifa would. "Alright. Perry's awake in case you want to know" he said leaving.  
  
Perry! Oh big brother will understand. He'll make me feel better about my whole situation. I went into his normal room and found that the lights were turned off.  
  
"Perry, where are you?" I asked feeling my way around. I fell and landed on him. He caught me on the bed. "There you are. Why are the lights out?" I wondered. "It hurts my eyes. What are you doing here?" he said back to me. "Well you may not believe this but I've somehow switched my body with Tifa." I told him without expecting what he'd respond. "I believe it alright. Mainly because you're talking to Vincent." He said back in a deep tone. Just like Vincent would say.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
I'd love to just walk up to Yuffie and give her such a great big hug. We haven't seen one another since Godo beat the hell out of me in Wutai. He said if I beat him he'd let me love Yuffie. I lost though. He was a good fighter. I felt unworthy to have Yuffie after that. But I couldn't touch her. Not like this.  
  
"Hey, who are you, what are you doing in this vessel?" a voice in my head said. "Who's there?" I said looking around the room. "You're not Vincent are you?" it told me. "No, wait, are you Chaos?" I asked the voice in my head. "I am." Chaos responded. "Well, I'm not Vincent, and I don't know how I ended up in his body." I told him.  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
I woke up in a field. It wasn't the bed I remembered. Was this Cloud or Perry playing a joke on me? If it were there would be hell to pay. I wasn't in Aeris's pajamas anymore. I had put them on when Cloud carried me to bed. Instead I was in a pink dress with most of my legs showing, but not as much as my skirt. My hair was lighter and my chest felt a little lighter. Wait! Pink?  
  
"Don't tell me I'm Aeris!" I shouted. Only animals heard me. I looked around and Kalm was in the distance. Good, not too far. Maybe I'll get to the bottom of this. One things for sure though. This wasn't going to be an easy trip in Aeris's body.  
  
I hoped you all enjoyed this part of the story. I hope I didn't switch POV's too much. But I think it's interested how four people switched. Plus it gives you some idea of what happened after the first fic but before the second. 


	4. The Beast Within

Hope the switching bodies aren't weird or anything. But this chapter may change your minds on it. (In a good way).  
  
Chapter 4: The Beast Within  
  
Aeris's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it. Not only was I in Tifa's body but Vincent was in Perry's body. Did that mean Tifa was me, and Perry was Vincent? Too many questions. "I may know of a way to fix our dilemma." Vincent, or rather Perry said in a monotone voice. "Really, that would be great. My back is starting to hurt." I noted. "I believe the secret lies in the Shinra Mansion." He said to me. "We should get there quickly." I told him. We both left Kalm looking for a way there.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
"Chaos? Aren't you the beast that Vincent changes into?" I asked myself. "I am. I have no idea how you got here but why not have some fun." It chuckled. "Fun?" I asked with fright. "You see, Vince hasn't let me out to play in such a long time. But now that a newbie is here maybe I can get some fresh air." He said trying to sound innocent. "You'll kill people!" I shouted at the monster. "I promise. Maybe." He said. "I won't let you do such a thing! You could hurt my friends or even kill them." I shouted. My thoughts fell to Yuffie, I couldn't stand to see her die, not after all the trouble of coming to this world and risking love a second time with her. "Worried about your girlfriend?" Chaos mocked. Bastard! "Oh sorry, were you having a private thought? I must stop doing this." It chuckled again. "I can't let you go!" I screamed feeling Chaos begin to take control. "I won't let you do this. Even if I have to take you down and myself in the process." I said with tears in my eyes. This was a hard decision to make. I picked up a pistol from Vincent's holster and held it to my head and prepared to pull the trigger. I dropped the gun however. "Pathetic! Don't you think Vincent has tried that already? Sure I like death, but without a host I'm useless." He said as my body began to change and I don't remember anything after that.  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
It took some getting used to moving around as Aeris. Running in my shorter skirt was easier than this longer one. I got to Kalm and ran into the house. "Oh, Aeris, you're back late." Cloud told me as I walked into the living room.  
  
"Oh, good morning Cloud. I'm sorry I'm late hun." Aeris' voice said. "Hun? You never call me that. Not that I don't mind." He muttered. "Oops! I must have been hanging around Tifa too long." I said. "Well Perry and Tifa said they had to go to Wutai and I'm staying behind." He informed me. "Where are they?" I asked. "Outside, should be leaving now." He said in a casual tone. "I've got to see them!" I shouted.  
  
Outside were in fact Perry and Tifa. Or rather, Perry and Aeris. "Perry! Aeris!" I yelled. They turned around and Tifa looked very surprised. "Tifa, is that you?" my body spoke at me. "Aeris?" I wondered as I looked at her face. It was her, I could tell. Hugging one another I turned to Perry and decided to hug him. He just stood there.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "It's nothing." He muttered. "Why are you so different lately?" I asked again. "Tifa, you're talking to Vincent." Aeris informed me. Felt odd having my body talking to me. "Vincent? What happened to Perry?" I asked him. "I believe he is in my body. And if my thoughts are correct he is in danger. Chaos, the monster in my head, might take him over easily. I've trained myself to resist him but I'm afraid it won't be easy for him. We must find him and reverse this spell if we hope to get back to our lives." He told us through Perry.  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
"I sure hoped this spell worked." I said to myself proudly walking out of the Shinra Mansion. But then something followed me out. "What are you?" I asked it. "Your worst nightmare, literally." It said. The beast had a black body with wings and its face was very demonic. "Chaos?" I wondered aloud. "That's me. Your boyfriend had a weak mind. Easy to take over." It told me. "Boyfriend? What do you mean? You don't possess Perry. Only Vincent." I told it. "Well that spell you must have cast was wrong. Cause he's in Vince's body. My guess is Vince is the same deal." It told me. "Well, whatever you plan to do I'm stopping you here!" I screamed at it. I know I was alone but I had to prevent it from getting anywhere.  
  
"Fine by me girlie! I'll be more than happy to kill you." It said preparing to attack. Taking out Conformer I threw it and it dodged. On the way back it hit him though. "Sorry Perry!" I said catching my weapon. "That tickled." It joked.  
  
Vincent's POV  
  
Being Perry wasn't as hard as I thought. But if he were in fact at Chaos' mercy than we'd have to work quickly. I don't want anybody to suffer from what should be my pain. I only hope he's okay, and Chaos hasn't done any damage yet.  
  
"You looked troubled Vincent." Aeris told me through Tifa's body. "Well, I'm worried about what could happen to him. I mean it is my sin to suffer, not his." I said in a rather depressed manner. "Awwww...you do have feelings Vincent." Tifa told me through Aeris' body. Keeping the track of those two was something very difficult. "I'm just glad this chocobo is responding to my commands." I said. We had ridden Perry's and Aeris' chocobo's. I was riding Gold with Tifa and Aeris was riding Bright. Bright seemed to know that it was Aeris riding even though her body was different. I guess spirit and heart play a piece in friendship.  
  
Aeris' POV  
  
We were very close to Nibelheim. Only about 5 minutes away. We could see the town in the distance. "It's there!" I yelled. "I see it." Tifa said.  
  
We entered town and ran to the Shinra Mansion. Outside was Yuffie on the ground. She was still alive but badly cut and bruised. "Yuffie. I'm sorry. It is all my fault." Vincent said to himself. "Don't say that. She's still alive. So don't go worrying about it." I told him rubbing his arm for comfort. "P...p...Perry. Went...to mountains." Yuffie said before passing out completely. "I'll take her into our house." Tifa said. She tried to pick her up but couldn't. "She's heavy. I can't lift her." She told us. "Let me try." I said stepping up and lifting her in my arms. "I guess being you Tifa has its advantages. You're strong for a woman." I said giggling. "You just dissed yourself you know." She said to me with her hands on "my" hips. "I guess. Help me set her up." I told her.  
  
Inside we set her into bed and put a warm, moist, cloth over her forehead. She seemed to be getting better. Vincent was still brooding in the corner of the room. "I'm going after him! Chaos has to be stopped." He screamed with more feeling than we believed he had in him. "I'm coming." I offered. "What about me?" Tifa asked. "Well I'm not strong enough to beat it. In your body I might have the upper hand." I explained. "Oh, fine. I guess I'll stay here and watch over Yuffie." She offered. "Go to the Mansion. There should be an old book in there that started this mess. Try and find the way to reverse it." Vincent suggested.  
  
Cid's POV  
  
Nanaki and I have gone into Nibel Mountains to find some provisions for both our towns. I figured if we needed the same stuff why not go together. We didn't talk much but it made the battles easier. Then a winged beast flew up to us. "The &^*% are you!" I yelled. "Your worst...wait, I used that already." It said. Hard to take such a thing seriously when it spoke like that. "Are you Chaos?" Nanaki questioned. "Yeah, that's me." It said looking as though it would strike.  
  
Vincent's POV  
  
"How do we stop Chaos?" Aeris asked. "If we can reach Perry in there he may be able to overcome him." I suggested. "Leave it to me." She said smiling. We say an explosion from what looked like Flare above us. "Must be him." I said climbing up. Aeris was still trailing. "Hurry up!" I shouted to her. "It's hard climbing in this body. Rocks keep poking me!" she complained. I made it to the top and went for my gun when I remembered I didn't have it. I had Perry's sword, Banisher. I drew it and I was strong enough to hold it but how would I handle it? I swung at Chaos and he was amazed to see me. "Vincent! You crazy bastard! How'd you get here?" It demanded from me. "Can't be rid of me Chaos." I told it back.  
  
"Vincent? That's Perry you stupid $&*#er!" Cid swore at it. "Explain later Cid." I told him looking for Aeris. She finally got up to us. Her shirt and body however was cut from rocks and was dirty. "I hate climbing!" she complained. "Aeris, get over here and try and reach him." I told her. "Aeris? I see Tifa." Nanaki wondered.  
  
Aeris' POV  
  
I ran up to the monster and stood my ground in front of it. "Perry! It's your sister! Can you hear me?" I screamed to it. It kept moving at me. "Tifa or Aeris or whoever you are. Just move away!" Cid shouted to me. "Come on Perry! Fight him. You're stronger than that thing!" I said again. This time it stopped. And as it felt its head it fell to its knees and Vincent's body was there. "Perry!" I shouted overcome with joy as I ran to him to give him the biggest hug a sister could offer. "Sis. I'm glad you are here. But can I just fall asleep?" He said in an effete voice. "Sure. I'll carry you back." I lifted him and we all began to walk back to town.  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
Finding the book was easy. The spell was still on the same page. I hope Vincent knows how to reverse the effects. I want my old body back. I mean Aeris' isn't bad, but I miss my face and hair. They walked up to us. Vincent was there. Well his body was anyway. "Perry?" I asked him. "Tifa?" he asked back. I had to show my affection to him. This time though it felt weird knowing it was Vincent's body I was hugging. The claw felt different. "I believe I can help with this problem." Nanaki said. We've all called him that since Sephiroth's defeat. I mean, that is his name anyway. We set everyone up and it appeared that when Yuffie cast the spell the spell was on two pages. The next page was stuck to another one. She cast the first half and the half of another spell resulting in the exchange of bodies. "Now Yuffie, just say the words on this page and the effects are reversed." Nanaki told her in his benign manner. He was such a gentleperson.  
  
She said the words and I felt that same odd feeling from yesterday. When I looked again I saw Aeris instead of me. I checked myself. Same long hair, same hands, same "body". Aeris herself was examining her own body and she smiled after she was done.  
  
"I'm me again!" Perry shouted with joy. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I didn't want you to share in my sin." Vincent said apologetically. "It's okay Vincent. It wasn't a completely bad experience." He told him. "I'm going back to the mansion." Vincent informed all of us. "Vincent, don't give up on it." Perry said out of the blue. "It?" Vincent questioned. "You know what I mean. It's about her." He said smirking. "I shall take your advice." He acknowledged.  
  
Aeris' POV  
  
That was quite some time. I've understood a little what Tifa kinda goes through, but Perry really knows more about Vincent. The train to the Headquarters wasn't there yet. Perry had woken up.  
  
"I don't want to ask her for help." He said adamantly. "C'mon Perry! You know you can't stand seeing Tifa!" Yuffie joked. "Yuffie, I want to see her, but I don't think she wants to see me." He said.  
  
"But why?" I said as the train came to a halt.  
  
That was quite a marathon. Well I hope you learned a bit from this. And what could have happened between Tifa and Perry anyway? Find out in the next chapter. 


	5. Preparing for the Past

The Bandits, Chapter 5  
  
Prepared for the Past  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
We finally got to the Shinra Headquarters. Train rides don't make me as sick as they used to. I guess I've gotten older, or at least my stomach has. Perry was babbling on about how he doesn't want Tifa's help. Don't know why, he always liked her.  
  
"It's just something I'm not proud of." He said as we got into the elevator to the 80th floor. Reeve sure rebuild the run down Midgar. "Well, we've got tons of time to here it. Only on the 4th floor." I said in a happy tone. "No." he said adamantly. "Please!" I yelped holding my hands together. He refused again but he gave in after I said please until we got to the 34th floor.  
  
"Fine. Here's what I'll tell you. Since you asked so nicely Yuffie." He said sarcastically. "Well a few weeks after I was Vincent, Tifa and I went to sit near that big waterfall near Corel." He told us. "Doesn't sound so bad." Aeris noticed. "But when we were there though we got into a little fight. It was mostly my fault though. Ever since I lost to Godo she was trying to get my spirits up, I basically threw it in her face." He said with a sad look on his face. "Oh, we never guessed that. Tifa never mentioned anything." Aeris noted. "I just don't want her here. I can't face her after what I did." He explained.  
  
"Sounds to me like you're just running." Aeris said. "Not really." He told her. "The great Perry Gainsborough running?" I joked with him. "Okay, I'm running. I've already agreed to work with them. Who'd you have in mind?" he asked. "Tifa for one. Maybe Vincent and Cid. Barret's too busy lately taking care of Marlene." Aeris informed us. We finally reached the 80th floor. "Did Reeve really need to make this building so tall?" I complained.  
  
Once in his office, which took waaaaaaay too long. I wasn't one to wait for anything, that usually annoyed people. Aeris looked embarrassed in the waiting room. Maybe the fact that I couldn't stay seated and was just shouting out loud made a scene. I was trying to stay quiet but it's hard when you feel you need to speak every second. I was like that. Must be why I drove my dad so crazy.  
  
"Sorry to keep you all waiting, Did you find the materia?" Reeve asked us after sitting down. "Well, yes and no." Aeris told him. "What are you saying?" he asked us. "See this sword?" Perry said drawing Omega Weapon and holding it in front of Reeve. "What is that?" he asked seeming confused by this new weapon and its unique look. "Well, this sword was the materia. It contains massive collections of the knowledge of the Ancients. The blade is made of materia." Aeris explained to the president. "So they made a weapon from the materia? This is bad." He said. "Especially if they're taking spirit energy from the planet. That's what made the old Shinra so bad." Aeris added. "That's why I abolished the Mako Reactors from New Midgar. Only electric power. This other company doesn't seem to like that idea. They've offered to build us a Mako Reactor while you were gone. We declined, they seem agitated that we aren't accepting anything or that what we do accept is stolen."  
  
It was a long interesting conversation. All I heard was blah blah blah blah blah. Get to the payment Reeve! Or at least talk about getting Cloud out or something. "Well now that we've lost Yuffie. Let's talk about payment. That should get her to pay attention." Reeve told us to get Yuffie's attention. It worked. "Well what is the payment?" I shouted practically jumping down his throat from across his desk. "Two master level Earth materia. Here." He said handing them to Perry who I stole them from very quickly. I rubbed one of the pretty orbs across my cheek like it was a small animal you'd own. "Sometimes I think you love materia more than you love me." Perry said. "You know I love you the most dorkus." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"What about Cloud? We don't even know where to look." Aeris said breaking up our little moment. "He was hired to guard the boat. Strange, he gave up mercenary work though. But I do know of one location you can check." Reeve informed us. "Where?" Perry asked. "Remember where Gongaga was? Well in the ocean is a headquarters for them. Not their real headquarters, just one of them. They may have taken him there." He told us. "We should check." I said. "Didn't think you showed such concern Yuffie." Reeve chuckled. "Shut up! Cloud's still my friend." I retorted. "Here is a pass to enter the area. Without it you won't get in. But try not to give up your position too quickly. Try and learn where they hold Cloud, don't go killing or blowing up anything." Reeve pleaded with us knowing that we've destroyed things. Perry told him the rocket launcher misfired that time. Well after leaving we went back to Kalm to call everyone.  
  
"I'll call Tifa." Aeris offered. "I'll talk to Cid, if he can stop swearing." I said with some remorse. "I guess I'll get Vincent." Perry told the two of us. Their house was very comfortable. Better kept than my house at least. It took a day for us all to get ready to leave on this task, everyone stayed with us until then. In the morning we were ready to go in an airship Reeve prepared for us.  
  
"Morning Yuffie." Perry uttered still groggey from sleep. His bed was very nice, even though I always slept on his chest. Once we were up he cringed when he saw her...Tifa. She was different from last we saw her. She wore that same white shirt she always did, but she had shorts only a little bigger than mine on instead of the shirt. Otherwise she was the same girl we all knew and loved. Perry didn't look at her, neither did she. I had to brighten the room. "C'mon guys! Be happy you get to work with the bandits." I shouted with spirit. "Hey, I haven't fought in awhile so why not kick some ass!" Cid shouted. "I'm up for it." Tifa said eyeing Perry. "Uh...Tifa..." Perry started. "Aeris let's talk." She said changing the subject. "I guess so." Aeris said knowing how Perry felt.  
  
It was time to go to this airship. Oh joy! Airships, I-HATE-AIRSHIPS!  
  
Hope you liked this one. I change perspectives to show you how the other characters are handling the story themselves. Next time it'll be Tifa's POV. 


	6. Forgiveness

The Bandits, Chapter 6  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
Working with Aeris and Yuffie would be fun I suppose. But Perry on the other hand, I can't forgive him for what he did. I was only trying to help him. It was when we walked to the waterfall by Corel.  
  
"You enjoying yourself?" He asked me as we walked there. "Yeah, it's a nice hike from Nibelheim. That new path built by people in Corel really helps. Nibelheim and Corel have been very close but were separated by mountains, well this new path goes over those mountains. "We should be there in awhile. Getting tired Tifa?" he asked me as we walked up the final hill past the Corel Mountains. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for carrying me back at Corel." I thanked him. "Hey, I only carried you once. You carried me like three times." He told me laughing at the irony.  
  
"We're here. That was quite the trek. How about resting on those rocks? Perfect view of the rocks." He offered to me. "Yeah, I'm exhausted." I told him sitting next to him. We just sat there for awhile until I spoke up. "How did things go in Wutai?" I asked. He said he was going there to fight Godo according to Wuatanese tradition. "I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry." He said sounding very depressed. "Maybe I can help." I offered resting my head on his shoulder. He liked that kind of thing, you think he's different but he's just your typical guy. "I'd rather not. Just leave me alone." He said firmly. "You dragged me down here just to mope around?" I said become annoyed with him. "No, I felt that spending the day with you and seeing a calm place like this will take my mind off of it." He informed me. "What was it?" I said one more time. "Leave me alone Tifa!" He shouted standing up. Still resting my head on his shoulder when he stood I fell on my face on the rock. "I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone. Sorry." He followed up. I just laid there with a shocked look on my face.  
  
"Tifa, are you ready to go?" Yuffie asked me. She snapped me out of my flashback. Not that I don't sympathize with Perry, it's just that he yelled at me. If he'd only apologize. "Here guys. Take these." Aeris said handing us all headsets. "What are these for?" Cid asked. "To stay in touch. Just speak in these and we'll all hear you. I put the set on, it felt kind of cool. "When do we depart?" Vincent asked from the corner of the room. He hasn't changed at all. "Soon." Perry murmured.  
  
We all left Kalm and got into the airship prepared by Reeve. It was a cargo ship, must be to conceal us. Yuffie was holding her food down like we'd all expect. Perry was sitting on a crate as Yuffie slept in his lap. I decided to talk to him. He'd do the right thing, but only if you'd kick him in the right direction though.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" I asked him. "Fine I guess." He said after a minute of silence. "Have anything to say?" I asked. "No, not really." He said. "I'm going to sleep. Take my mind off of things." He said beginning to sleep. Maybe I was being to forceful. I'll try later. Hopefully this won't interfere in this whole thing.  
  
"Hey, how's it going Tifa?" Aeris said walking up to me. "Bored." I moaned. "Yeah Cid, Yuffie, and Perry are sleeping. Vincent refuses to talk." She told me. "You look very different." I noted. "Yeah, I actually like it. It's basically a version of what you wear." She told me. Aeris' hair was the same but she wore a skirt that was a little longer than my old one, and a shirt that exposed her belly button. "I noticed you changed a little too." She added. I did actually. I wore my hair in the same fashion and the same shirt as always, but I wore a jean jacket over part of it and short shorts instead of that skirt I'd wear. Perry convinced me of that change. He said where he comes from that if a girl wore that she'd be hit on all the time, and not in a good way. I liked having my legs showing and these shorts felt a little more comfortable than a skirt. "Well, I think you look good in those." She complimented. "Those pants do make your butt look big." She said. "What? They do?" I said looking. "Just kidding. I had to use that joke once. Sorry it was you though." She apologized. "It's okay. We should be there soon. Hope Cloud is okay." I said worrying about my lover.  
  
About an hour later we reached the base Reeve sent us to. "Damn, this thing was slow as hell!" Cid cursed out loud. "It...urk...was really...urp...bumpy." Yuffie said weakly from her motion sickness. I really felt sorry for her. She had to endure such punishment the entire time we spent traveling those years ago. When we left the ship a bunch of guys in red with guns greeted us. "You must be the Shinra escort. Help us unload this cargo to this area. May I see your passes?" he asked us. Everyone took out these odd keycard things. I took out one from my short pockets. "Alright. You're clear. Take the cargo down to the reactor. Follow me there." He told us.  
  
I picked up a fairly heavy one. I was still quite muscular, I felt happy with this power. "Look at this chick here. She's quite strong." "Yeah, not a bad body either." Two soldiers said laughing to one another. "I'd advice you two to be silent, she is a human being, not some toy for your amusement. So be quiet or I'll silence you." Vincent told them in a deep but incredibly serious tone. It scared the two soldiers out of their minds though. "Uh, thanks Vincent." I stuttered. I never thought he'd do that. Perry said he cared, just that he never showed it though. "Don't worry about it. I can't stand people like that. Taking kind gentle people for granted. Not seeing who they really are." He said before backing away from the group.  
  
We eventually made it down to this Reactor. It looked much like the inside of a Mako Reactor. A memory I'll never forget. "This is the new Mako Reactor we've designed. Being underwater it can absorb more Mako faster. Quite an energy efficient machine." The guard told us. "But it's destroying the planet." Aeris said. "I thought you all were cooperating with this plan." He questioned. "But it's just a wrong way to get energy." She protested. "You three look suspicious." He said looking towards Yuffie, Aeris, and Perry. "You're those bandits aren't you?" he demanded. "No way! Why would you think that?" Yuffie said. "You are!" he shouted. "Then why did you ask?" Perry said. He was putting a strange device on the box he was holding.  
  
"Security! We have them. The bounty on you three is quite large. 10,000,000 gil!" he said with a smile on his face. Troops were surrounding us until Perry pushed some button. The box exploded and the passage we were in began to collapse. He tackled me to safety from the blast. When I opened my eyes I was sealed from everyone, me and Perry. "Sorry if I was rough Tifa." He said to me. "It's okay." I said rubbing my backside from the sudden fall. "Everyone knows what to do. I think we have to get out of here still. Maybe this vent...you okay?" he asked me. I was crying. He didn't seem to care much about how I felt from what happened between us. He just went on. "You don't even care do you?" I choked out. "It's not that I don't care. It's just hard to remember." He told me. "Well some of us can't just forget this. Being in this reactor isn't helping." I said still crying.  
  
"Oh, I know how much you hate this reactor. You've lost so much to them. Well I'll tell you what." He said holding a device. "This has enough explosives to destroy this whole place. I'll do this just for you. To erase the memory." He said. "Well, that still doesn't erase one unhappy memory." I told him. "Well, I've been thinking since you got here. And, well...I'm sorry." He mumbled. About time. Even though he was being as stubborn as Yuffie, he could be the sweetest guy you would ever meet.  
  
"C'mon let's go. Gotta find everyone." He told me offering his hand to me. Instead of just standing regularly I just hugged him. "All you had to do was say sorry and I would have forgiven you in a second." I told him. "Well, thank you. But let's go. If we wanna blow this reactor we have to move." He said. "Yeah, we'll meet you down there." A voice said into my ear. "Forgot our headsets were on guys." Yuffie said. "You were listening?" I asked. "Well we'll 'blow this reactor just for you' though." Cid said laughing. "Oh, you guys need to learn privacy." Perry said holding the receiver. "Let's go. We need to hurry before more guards come find everyone." He said climbing into the vent. Out of all the unhappy memories in a Mako Reactor this would have to be my happiest. I had almost forgot why I fell in love with him. 


	7. Rival Company

The Bandits, Chapter 7  
  
Rival Company  
  
Perry's POV  
  
Well I finally bit the bullet. I apologized to Tifa finally. She seemed happy about it. But destroying this reactor would be harder than I thought. It looks like the main reactor is deeper down and the path is blocked by debris.  
  
"Guys, where are you exactly?" I asked into the headset. "We're down one floor from where you are. Find an elevator and meet us at L4. It's written in green letters on the wall. I trust you'll find it." Vincent spoke. His voice was creepy. "Was that them?" Tifa asked me. "Yeah, we need to find an elevator down." I told her. "Let's look." She said.  
  
We had to navigate some rough areas due to the explosion I caused. We needed to leave the area anyway, the glass walls were cracked and water was slowly leaking in. "We should hurry." I said. "Why? Nobody thinks we're alive anyway." She told me. Taking her head and turning it in the direction of the water she noticed. "Oh, then let's hurry." She proposed. We eventually reached the elevator and I took awhile to get up. Then I heard a sound.  
  
"What's that?" I asked. "Sounds like...glass splitting. Uh OH!" Tifa said. I tried to get the elevator up faster by hitting buttons but it didn't do much. "Hurry up!" I shouted. It came up and at the same time the passageway broke and it flooded in seconds. We were both flung into the elevator as I pushed the button for down. The elevator was flooded as we went down holding our breath. The door opened and the water escaped onto the floor. "What happened?" Yuffie said running up to us. "Level 3 breech! Sealing off area." An intercom announced to the whole reactor.  
  
"You okay Tifa?" I asked. "Yeah, but it's hard to move in these clothes now." She said ringing out part of her jacket. "I'd say you look okay." I noted with a smirk. She playfully hit me, and as usual it hurt more than you would think. "Let's get to work and get out of here." Yuffie said shivering. "Cold?" Vincent asked. "Just being underwater is cold." She told him. "Here" he said handing her his cloak. "Uh, thank you." She told him. I had a feeling he would do that, he cared but wouldn't always show it until he wanted to.  
  
"Well, any idea where to plant the bomb?" Cid asked lighting a smoke. "I thought Shera wanted you to quit?" Tifa asked him. "Yeah, it's damn hard!" he said inhaling the toxic chemicals. "Maybe it's on this floor hopefully." Yuffie hoped. We continued down the hall we were in. Not too many guards around. The explosion must have distracted them. Good thing. Once through a large door we were in what looked like the central area. Across a walkway we were in the core. "Let's plant this thing." I said. "Can I?" Tifa asked. "Sure. If it means so much to you." I said giving her the bomb. She set it to the core and we began to leave. "How much time did you give it?" Aeris asked. "Only ten minutes." She said. "Maybe a vessel can get us out of here." Vincent suggested. "Good thinking. I can pilot it." Cid offered. We ran back the way we came and found an area labeled "Docks".  
  
Three submarines were there. We snuk onboard one and Cid took the controls. "Time to go." He told us. "Oh no. Not MORE of these moving things." Yuffie griped holding her forehead with one hand and her stomach with the other. "Just close your eyes and try to sleep. It'll work." I said sitting in a chair as she sat next to me tilting her head on my shoulder. "Does that really work?" Tifa asked. "Yeah. Motion sickness is just when your brain gets a different signal than what you see. Like you think you're going up but you see yourself moving right. Closing your eyes shuts off the vision problem. It's worked in the past." I told her. "No wonder she has stayed with you for so long." Tifa told me from across the bridge.  
  
We rose to the surface as the reactor began to explode. "That should keep the planet going." Aeris said feeling very happy. We surfaced and began to leave when...  
  
"Stay where you are! Move and be destroyed!" A loud voice boomed at us. "The ^(*& is this?" Cid spat. "Guess we couldn't get away." Vincent announced. "Maybe there is a way out." Tifa suggested. "This thing has an escape hatch. We can swim for it." Cid told us. "Let's try to make it to Gold Saucer." I suggested. "Ok. I'm ready. Even though swimming in a skirt and thong isn't the most comfortable thing." Aeris protested. "Glad I switched to shorts." Tifa said following Cid to the escape hatch. "Let's go." He said opening the hatch and jumping in. We all swam for it.  
  
Upon surfacing we saw the troops approaching the sub. "Won't those mother(&$%ers be in for a surprise." Cid chuckled. "What did you do?" I asked. "I activated the selfdestruct. But it's a proximity device. So it'll only blow when something gets close to it." He said laughing. We looked over and it exploded. Quite the sight. "Let's get to Gold Saucer. As much as I hate the noise we can easily blend into the crowds." Vincent suggested. "Good thinking. You heard him, let's go." I told everyone as we climbed to shore and ran to the nearest railway. They built more than one around the place. Corel had gotten a little bigger. It was now three towns and each had a railway.  
  
"Let's get on." Yuffie shouted as we hopped onto a skyway. We didn't see any soldiers follow us from the view of the skyway. "It's been forever since I rode this thing." Tifa said walking out to the balcony. The new skyway's had balconies and were larger. "Me too. It's been such a long time." Aeris said. "Yeah I know." I said holding my head down remembering her death. Even after being revived for three years it still lingers with me, even if I was the one who brought her back. "Hey there, don't feel bad about it big brother." She said holding her hand against my cheek. "You're right." I said.  
  
"Would have thought you changed kid. Still a cuite chaser." Cid said lighting up another smoke. "Hey I see it!" Yuffie yelled pointing to the Gold Saucer. It was still the same look on the outside but was definitely different on the inside. I've taken Yuffie here so many times. So much that I carry my Gold Pass with me.  
  
"Hey, why don't we have fun?" Yuffie suggested. "But aren't there people after us?" Vincent asked. "Well, what better way to blend in than playing like the crowd?" She said smirking. "I guess, I'm going to the Ghost Square, if they still have it." Vincent told us walking down the tube. "Well I guess the two of us will go off and play." I said ruffling through my blue hair. "Yeah, I can whip you at Dance!." She gloated. "Last I checked you couldn't beat One Winged Angel on Pro." I retorted. "Whatever!" she shouted as we both walked to the tube to Wonder Square.  
  
Cid's POV  
  
"So, what about us?" I asked the remaining two. "I dunno. I'm tired. I'm gonna see the play." Aeris said walking slowly to the Event Square. "I'll join her." Tifa said walking with her waving. I was left alone. Then these people walked up to me.  
  
"Are you Cid Highwind?" some kid in a black trench coat asked me. He was accompanied by a few guards. "If I am?" I responded taking a puff. "We'd like you to come with us. Siren Corporation would like your help." He offered. "Not interested." I said blowing him off. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter at hand." He said shooting me with some odd looking gun.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
The play was very cute. It was called "I Want to be your Canary". A very nice play with some interesting actors. Aeris really was tired, she fell asleep on me during the play and I was dragging her out holding her. People kept staring at her. She did dress in a revealing way. Of course the people we ran into decided to talk to our breasts until I hissed at them to leave.  
  
"How'd the play go?" Yuffie asked holding her arms around Perry's waist. "It was nice. Even with her sleeping on me." I said still holding Aeris. "Sis is so pretty in sleep." Perry said brushing a strand of her hair from her face. "I'll take her." He offered picking her up and carrying her. "Where's Vince anyway?" Yuffie asked looking around. He appeared in the corner. "I've been hear the whole time." He said. "What about Cid?" I asked. "I dunno, maybe he left." Perry suggested. "Let's look around the place." Yuffie suggested.  
  
???'s POV  
  
"Is he here?" I asked. "Yes, we have three of them now." My servant in the black trench coat said bowing. "Well done Maluk. We still need those three women. Bring them to me!" I ordered. "At once madam president. The Siren Corporation will soon have the ability to overtake New Shinra in one fell swoop." Maluk babbled on. "I don't see you getting them!" I screamed. "Yes, a thousand apologies." He cowered before leaving with haste.  
  
"We must have those warriors in order to cross over to that interlopers world!" I said laughing.  
  
Such a sudden turn of events. Who is this person anyway? What is her goal? 


	8. Taking Tifa

The Bandits, Chapter 8  
  
Taking Tifa  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
Cid's gone? Well at least it may be quieter around here. But everyone else didn't seem to be in such a cheery mood. "C'mon guys! I'm sure the old coot will turn up eventually." I said trying to get everyone to at least smile. Ghost Square was a lot creepier than it used to be.  
  
"Let's stay for the night. We can try and figure things out." Perry suggested to the rest of us. "Not a bad idea." Vincent concurred. We entered and upon getting a room I just sat down on the couch they set up in the lobby. "Man, I'm so tired." I said out loud closing my eyes.  
  
"Hey there." A voice said to me. When I opened my eyes it was Perry. "Oh, hi." I said still feeling tired. "Sorry to wake you. You just looked so cute sleeping here." He laughed. "I feel asleep here?" I said a bit confused. "Yeah. I just decided to leave you here for the time being." He said sitting down near my head. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his lap looking up at his face. "Where's Tifa?" I asked. "She's sleeping too. And she almost undressed with me in the room." He said. "How did that happen?" I wondered. "She told me she was used to Cloud being in her room all the time so she was used to it. Was I embarassed." He said turning red.  
  
"What do you think happened to Cid?" I asked my boyfriend. "I don't mean to sound too negative, but he may have been kidnapped." He responded. "What? Really?" I said sounding shocked. "That Siren Company must know who he was and took him. Like they did with Cloud." He explained. "Didn't that happen to Barret? We haven't heard from him in weeks since Marlene went to visit Elmyra for a few days." I said. "You're right. The Siren Company must want them for some reason. We need to find out what." He said sounding so brave. "Yeah, but first some sleep." I said closing my eyes again. "Want me to carry you to bed?" he offered. "Sure" I agreed with my eyes still closed.  
  
Once morning came we all met in the lobby but something was strange. "Where's Tifa?" I asked the remaining three of us. "She wasn't around the hotel today." Vincent informed us. "I haven't seen her either. Her bed was empty when I woke up." Aeris said. "You don't think..." Perry suggested. "Siren!" We all said together. "OH what the hell do they want with us!?" I protested aloud. "I'm not sure. We need to contact Reeve. He may know where their headquarters is." Perry suggested. "No need. While in the reactor I found some information on a computer." Vincent said holding up a disk. "What does that contain?" Aeris asked taking it from his clawed hand. "It has the location of the headquarters. It lies in the ocean." He told us. "Ocean. I'm beginning to hate the water." I complained. "But that's like away from any kind of land." Aeris said. "Let's plug this a computer and find out more." Perry told us.  
  
We left the Gold Saucer and went into Corel. We got into Barret's house and used his computer. The people of Corel are so advanced now. When the disk was in we found out it was directly in the ocean west of Cosmo Canyon. "It's out here. Let's find them." Perry said. Just then my PHS rang. "Wha? Hello?" I said into the reciever. "Yuffie, it's Tifa." The voice on the other side told me. "Tifa? Where are you?" I asked as the rest of us looked surprised. "I'm in some cell. These guys have Cloud, Cid, and Barret too." She told me. "We're on our way. We found where you are." I told her. "Good hurry. Oh no!" she said as the ling went dead. "She's in trouble." I told everyone. "How do we get there?" Vincent brought up. "We have no way of getting there. Cid is gone so airships are out of the question."  
  
I hate it when Vince is right. Well at least I wouldn't have to go on a GAWD awful airship. "Well maybe Reeve can give us one like he did last time." Perry suggested. Well...maybe I was wrong. Oh well, airsickness here I come. "Sorry Yuffie. I know how much you hate riding them but we have little choice." He said taking my hands. "I understand. Let's go." I agreed. We left Barret's house, locking the door of course. "I'll call Reeve. Wait a moment." Aeris told us. She dialed his private line and in a minute we all heard his voice over Aeris' PHS.  
  
"What's the news?" he asked. "We believe they have taken Cid and Tifa. We know where but need a way to get there. "I'll send an airship to pick you up. Where are you exactly?" he asked her. "East Corel." She said. "Okay, I'm coming with you. Well Cait Sith will." He told her. "Oh, why?" she asked him. "To gather information and to hack into their systems. I made improvements on him. Well wait for awhile. I'm sending the ship as we speak. Out." He said ending the conversation.  
  
"How much time till he gets here?" Perry asked his sister. "Probably ten minutes or so." She told him back. "No rush. I have to prepare myself for this." I said sitting down on a log bench. Perry sat down next to me putting his arm around me as usual, I always felt small around him. Well I was a tiny girl after all. "Care to sit with us sis?" Perry offered. There was enough room for the four of us. "Sure. My legs are tired from the walk from Gold Saucer." She said sitting beside her "big" brother. Those two were never sad together, it was a beautiful thing. "Want to join us Vincent?" Aeris offered him. He just looked over from where he was standing. "I'm fine where I am." He told her. "C'mon. I won't bite. I mean, even you must feel some fatigue." She said trying to get him to sit down. "I suppose it couldn't hurt." He mumbled. He sat down next to Aeris, and she did the most unpredictable thing.  
  
"Was that so hard?" she said putting her arm around Vincent. Vincent looked at her but he wasn't blushing or anything. "How long have we all been friends Vincent?" she asked him putting her head on his shoulder. Perry and I were just sitting there with the most befuddled look on our faces. "Three years I believe." He answered. "What does this have to do with your current behavior?" "You think after three years you would've opened up to us a little more." She told him. "Well...wait, the airship is here. We should make haste." He said standing up. "Yeah, let's go you two." Perry said to us. I walked holding Perry's hand like usual. Holding hands was a special thing to him. He always believed that if two people who really cared held hands they could hear each others thought about them. It sounded pretty farce but he said the last time he held Aeris' hand he could feel like their hearts were beating in unison.  
  
"No fair. He got off too easy." Aeris moaned holding her hands to her hips as the rest of us were walking away. We boarded the airship and I felt myself become dizzy already. "Uh...I don't feel so good. I'm gonna rest over there." I said pointing to a bunch of crates in a corner. I hobbled over and sat down near them. "I'm gonna sleep for awhile, kay?" I said closing my eyes and drifting into sleep.  
  
Now what I dreamt was very strange. My body was floating above a wasteland. Dead bodies were everywhere and the earth was ravaged and scarred. "What is this? I've never seen this place before. Is this our planet?" I wondered as I felt something shake my body. "Huh?" I said waking up. "We're almost there, but Reeve says we may be under attack as soon as we set foot above wherever this base may be." Perry told me. "Fine, I'll get up." I said getting out of my laying position and into a sitting position.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up. You looked so adorable sleeping." Perry said with a smile. He was always saying that to me. Of course I thought the same way about him. "Your too kind." I said laying my head on his shoulder. "Just being myself." He said calmly trying to sound macho but failing. Then I noticed his gaze shift to behind me a little. "What? Something on my back?" I asked turning my head around to see. "No, never knew you liked pink." He said. "Pink? Oh, dirty person. Looking at a girl's underwear." I said playfully slapping his arm. I was getting a bit bored with red. Pink was such a vibrant color, kinda like me. "Sorry I looked." He apologized. "It's okay. We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for such a long time I don't mind if you look." I told him. We have known each other for so long. "But if you'd like a closer look than I'll give you one after this mission." I said with a big grin on my face. "Look who's dirty know, Yuffie." Perry said chuckling. "Yeah, well I'm a girl so its okay." I said. "Whatever." He told me back.  
  
I noticed Aeris was sitting directly across from Vincent just staring into him. He was doing that same thing back. The two of them are starting to freak us out. "What's with them?" I whispered to Perry. "No clue. Maybe they're having a staring contest." He whispered back. "You've been staring at me this whole time. Is something the matter Aeris?" Vincent asked her. "N...nothing at all. Just occupying my time." She explained to him. Then we all felt this large thud. The ship crashed.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Perry shouted to the pilot. "We have no idea. We just crashed into something. But look out the window." The pilot shouted back from the cockpit. The four of us looked out the window of the cargo bay we were in. That was weird. We were suspended above the ocean. "What?" I said feeling vertigo. "This could be a trick by Siren. Maybe you four should go out and look. The Cait Sith unit will follow you." The pilot suggested. "I suppose. Watch your step." Perry said carefully stepping down from the plane. He fell a bit but it wasn't that big of a drop. "Who's next?" he asked. "How do we know if we'll land safely? Aeris asked. "Here. I'll poke the ground with my sword. Obviously if it hits something its safe to stand on. "Good thinking." Vincent complimented. He was next to drop down right next to Perry. "I guess I'll do it." I said standing up pulling my pants up a bit, they sagged a bit from not buttoning the top, but I didn't care. I bent down and Perry extended his arms out and taking my hips he set me on the ground carefully. "Oh thanks." I said blushing. Aeris climbed down by herself but almost fell on the way down, until Vincent saved her. "Oh, thanks Vincent." She said. He just nodded as we carefully made our way west of the ship. Eventually we reached some wall.  
  
"Feels like a ladder is here." Perry said sheathing his sword and climbing up it. "Something is here." He said as he touched the top of the ladder. An opening appeared. We all crawled into it. Inside was a bunch of machines and a walkway. "A cloaking device." Vincent pondered aloud. "Perhaps." Aeris said. "I think this is why it's in the ocean. Nobody would look here." Perry said. "Let's continue down this hallway." I suggested. It was a dark and spooky hallway, but I had my Perry there. Well at least his arm to hang onto for dear life. "An elevator. Wonder where it goes?" Aeris said. "I'll find out in a moment." Cait Sith said hopping up to a small computer. "Elevator A. Leads to Containment Level 4. It's near the Holding Cells. I'll give us access." He said as the elevator came online. "Thanks Reeve." Perry said as we boarded and went down a few floors. 


	9. Siren's Silence

The Bandits, Chapter 9 (Sorry its been taking so long, I just moved awhile ago so bear with me, ya?)  
  
Siren's Silence  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
It was very scary when they took me. I was getting ready for bed when I felt something hit me in the neck. It was some kind of dart. I was out cold in seconds. When I woke up they were dragging me by the arms to this cell. A very dark and scary cell.  
  
"This place is so scary." I said shivering from the cold. They took my jacket from me and all that was left was my usual white shirt. Of course this thing wasn't great at keeping cold air out. "I sure hope they come to rescue me soon." It had been a few hours since I managed to get on my PHS and call Yuffie. I knew they were here when a giant thud was heard.  
  
"Must be them." I thought to myself. I hadn't looked around the area much. A long hallway with guards. The cell across from me had Barret sitting on the floor. His right arm was partially missing.  
  
"Barret? Is that you?" I shouted across the hall. "Tifa? They took ya too?" he said sounding surprised to hear my voice. "What happened to you?" I asked. "This damn company kidnapped me after dropping Marlene off. At least she's safe and sound. If they hadn't removed my Missing Score from my right arm then I'd be raising all sorts o hell!" he said with his usual attitude.  
  
"Perry and the others are coming." I told him. "Newcomer to the rescue? I usually thought he only looked out for that tiny chick Yuffie." He said joking a bit. "He cares Barret. For someone living in a video game he sure takes it seriously." I said. He basically forgot he was in a game. He'd only remember if you reminded him.  
  
Aeris' POV  
  
We were walking down a hallway after the elevator stopped. No guards yet. "I sure hope we find them easily." I told everyone. "I am sure we can find them and bring them back." Cait Sith told me. The moggle doll was slightly darker in color and the cat looked almost the same. "I'm just a bit scared that's all." I said.  
  
"You can hold on to my hand if you want, sis." Perry offered. "Sure. It would make me feel better. He was always caring for me. Well I cared for him too. Knowing I was holding his hand made me feel like everything was fine. I actually had wanted to hold Vincent's hand but I think I bugged him enough for now. That was one thing Perry taught me.  
  
"Remember, don't go throwing yourself at him all at once. Take it one step at a time. That way he won't notice much at first and less questions will be asked." I recalled him telling me a few years back.  
  
I'll admit it. I have been admiring Vincent ever since Cloud went with Tifa. I mean Vincent and I were such opposites but I wanted it to work. I wanted to heal his heartache and his sin. The tricky part was getting him to let me.  
  
"I sure hope we get there soon. Hey Reeve. How much further?" Yuffie asked with a bored look on her face. "According to my mapping system I got from hacking in the entrance point the cells are around this corner." The cat with the cape told her.  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
It's been days and still. Nothing. "C'mon Perry. I made the sacrifice! Now get us all out of here." I said slamming my gloved fist to the ground. I had myself captured so that he may live and get me out of here. Well me and everyone else. Then the cell I was in opened and some oddly dressed lady came in.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I demanded from her. "I'm the president of Siren Corporation. You must be Cloud Strife." She said. She was a woman in her thirties and she had silver hair that went down to about her knees. She wore a black jacket and carried a very large katana. She seemed very familiar to me. "Come, you are needed!" she said snapping her fingers and three guards came in and restrained me.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked. "Just fulfilling a little revenge for my creator." She laughed. "Creator? Are you saying you aren't human?" I questioned. This was getting stranger by the minute. "You'll all learn eventually!" she said.  
  
In the next room were a bunch of tubes filled with water and most of them had people inside. Tifa, Cid, and Barret were there as well.  
  
"Guys!" I shouted as I was kicked over to them. They were staring at this one tube. We couldn't see inside it but it was labeled "PG-657". "What is this?" I asked everyone.  
  
"No idea. She said we'd find out." Cid said jerking his head in the president's direction due to his arm being tied. "You all will. You may recognize him too." She said pressing a button.  
  
Slowly the condensation on the tube was vanishing and a familiar figure was inside.  
  
"Perry?" Tifa gasped. It looked like him, but different. His body had multiple scars on them and he held a serious look on his face. "That's not Perry." I said aloud. "Correct it isn't. You recall the clone Sephiroth made?" asked the president. "Yea, but I thought he was killed by Yuffie and Perry?" Barret said looking rather confused, and who the hell could blame him?  
  
"His clone? Where did you find him?" Tifa asked. "In Upper Junon years ago. He was badly injured and I felt that it was my goal to help out Sephiroth's ally." This nameless president explained.  
  
"Why help out Sephiroth's ally? He tried to destroy the world!" Cid shouted. "I feel it is my destiny to carry out what he was starting. For you see, I'm am a Sephiroth clone!" she told us. We were all amazed at this new fact. "Don't look so surprised. About two years after the first Sephiroth clone was made. I was created. Professor Hojo wanted to see how a female Sephiroth could handle such power. Thus I came to pass." She explained further.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
We had made it to the cellblock but the cells were all empty. "Gone!" I said punching the wall. "They can't be far. I'm sure they were just moved elsewhere." Vincent said still keeping that calm face he always wore. "You're right. We should get looking." I said with new resolve.  
  
We looked around and noticed some ashes. "Are those ashes?" I asked everybody. "They appear to be so. They look as though they came from a cigarette." Vincent added. "Do you think they took everyone down this way?" Aeris asked pointing down the hall where the trail of ashes led. "It's very likely, let's sneak in and see what we find." I said pointing upwards to a large ventilation shaft. It was nice for all of us but Cait Sith had a hard time fitting. He got in fine after awhile though.  
  
"I hear voices." I announced looking down at some odd room. Everyone was there. So was this oddly dressed lady that reminded me of Sephiroth. "She looks spooky." Yuffie observed. We waited in the ceiling to hear what they were saying.  
  
"What makes you a Sephiroth clone? Don't look like one ta me!" Cid yelled at this woman. "Proof I see. Here." She said removing her right glove and showing a tattoo. It had the number 1 with a dash and a 1 next to the dash. "Bullshit! You could've just gotten that anywhere." Cid spat at her again. "See this sword. Only Sephiroth can use it, or at least somebody close to his power can." She said holding it out and slashing through an empty tube. It didn't seem effected at first but a few seconds later it shattered completely. "Holy $&*% she's telling the truth!" he said dropping his cigarette from his mouth. "So you see, I am a Sephiroth clone." She said laughing the standard evil villain laugh.  
  
"Then, what do you want?" Tifa asked. "It appears this world was created by somebody outside of our own. I wanted to visit this place." She said. "You mean Perry?" Barret wondered. "Exactly. And to open the portal I needed those of you who hold this world together, at least six of you." She continued. "Who are you anyway?" Cloud asked.  
  
"My name is SC-11. My human name is Hester." She told everyone. "Hester huh?" I said to myself in the vent. "When shall we strike?" Vincent asked me. "Now's a good time I suppose." We sprang from the vents and disabled the guards and then freed everyone. Only Tifa was capable of defending herself.  
  
"So the interloper has come." Hester joked staring at me. "You're messed up lady." I said aiming both Exeter's are her. Vincent held out Buntline, Aeris held both Revolvers, and Yuffie held Conformer ready for throwing. "I doubt you can defeat me! Beside let us hurry, to the portal!" She screamed as she dashed out of the room.  
  
"Um guys, we can't let her reach that place can we?" Aeris said. "Nope, I think this is the part where we save the world." I chimed in. We ran after Hester, but she was a fast one. We eventually ended up in a room with some strange ring in the center. "You've fallen into my trap!" She announced as Cid, Tifa, Cloud, Barret, Yuffie, and Aeris were all swept off their feet and strapped to six holders around the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" I demanded. "Entering your world!" she told me. "But why?" I asked. "To conquer it. I can alter this world through yours and both shall be mine." She began to laugh again. "I won't let you!" a childish voice spoke out as Hester was hit with a large bolt of lightning. "You!" she shouted at the shadowy figure in the distance.  
  
It was a little girl! Like about ten years old! Hester was scared of her for some reason. "Don't hurt them!" she said shocking Hester once more. The ring in the room now had a portal in it and Hester was flung into it by another bolt. Everyone else was let down as the portal closed.  
  
"Who are you?" Vincent asked approaching this girl. She didn't seem afraid of him at all. "My name is Hazel. I can explain everything to you all once we leave this place." She said as we all got the right idea and split. This girl looked something like Hester in a way. Strange really. 


	10. Sephiroth's Offspring

The Bandits, Chapter 10  
  
Sephiroth's Offspring  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
This was a strange turn of events. After managing to hitch a ride in an airship, thanks to Cid, we escaped. This little girl named Hazel came with us. Her hair was silver but she looked like a normal girl to me. After losing my lunch on this ride we made it back to New Midgar. We had a bunch of questions for her.  
  
In Reeve's private office, where he did most of his paperwork, we all sat down wherever there was room and listened to Hazel. She spoke like she was at least twenty.  
  
"Who are you?" Cloud began right off the bat. "My name is Hazel. Well I don't think it's my real name but that is what Hester called me." She told us. "Hester, are you her daughter?" Tifa asked. "Not exactly. You know that Hester was a Sephiroth clone?" she asked us. We all nodded. "Hester was pleased with her results that she tested her potential and escaped Hojo. Over the years she was slowly gaining an army to take Sephiroth's place. She ordered herself to be cloned." She continued on. "And you were that clone?" Vincent asked. "Yes. I am Hester's clone. I'm still a Sephiroth clone technically though." This was getting creepy.  
  
"That explains that power you have." Perry spoke up. "Yes. I have a bunch of master level materia with me. But this one doesn't do anything." She said holding up a very bright green orb. "What kind is that?" I asked. "Hester named it U-78. I call it Omega Materia." She said as Perry's sword, Omega Weapon, began to glow the same color. "Is that the Omega Weapon?" Hazel asked. "Yes, why?" Perry asked back. "This materia was made after the weapon, from a part of it. Hester said only one person could wield it." The child continued.  
  
"But if you're her clone why did you help us fight her?" Vincent asked. "I'm different. My mind thought differently than Hester's did. I had all her powers but not the same intentions." She explained. "You're quite a fearless girl. Most people your age have been afraid of me." Vincent murmured. "Well you just seem misunderstood, that's all." She said walking up to him. He bent down to meet her gaze, then she just hugged him. "Why did you do that?" he asked puzzled. Man, he didn't even flinch.  
  
"You just need a friend. But back to what we were discussing." She said changing the subject. "What happened to that psycho bitch anyway?" Cid cursed. "Well she fell into the portal. She should be in Perry's world now." She explained. Perry got this pissed look on his face.  
  
"Can't we be left alone!? I mean, first I'm cloned and now this woman wants to mess up my world. Can we follow her?" he asked. "Yes. We need to go back there. Time in your word passed slower than here so we shouldn't notice anything at first. I'll come with you. You may need my help." Hazel volunteered.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Perry asked everyone. "Let's call Nanaki first. He should come along for this." Vincent suggested. "See, your beginning to think for others." Hazel said taking Vincent's hand. It was like Hazel was his little sister. An odd sight, Vincent taking care of a little girl. Hope Chaos doesn't erupt and kill anything.  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
Vincent and Hazel huh? Maybe it would change him for the better. I was more concerned about Perry. He was facing the destruction of his world. That's more pain than my town being destroyed years ago. I would do everything in my power to stop this. Cloud came up next to me as we left to get an airship to Siren's Headquarters again. It felt bad going back there.  
  
"I'll stay on board and monitor from here." Reeve told us through Cait Sith. We all landed at a landing pad Reeve found from hacking into their systems while there. "Before you go through the portal we need to fix a problem." He began.  
  
"Reeve! We don't have time." Perry shouted. "No. It appears that there has been something killing everybody there. I only detect one life sign." He stated. "What? What was it?" Perry asked. "It came from the bio-lab. Try and find it. Avoid it if its too much for you guys." He said as we departed the ship. I took the chance and walked over to Perry placing my arm around him.  
  
"Cheer up. We'll get this Hester person and your world will be fine." I said trying to get him to be happy. "I know Tifa. It's just, she might kill everyone I've ever known. If she knows about me this much." He started being cut off by sniffles. "There there. I'll make sure she doesn't." I said holding him tighter as we went down the freight elevator. "Thanks. I'll just think of this as a chance to show you my world." He said feeling a bit happier. "That's the spirit." I said. I kissed him lightly on the cheek before moving over to Cloud.  
  
"I wish you would treat me that well sometimes." Cloud said laughing a bit. "Hey. You do remember the lifestream don't you?" I reminded him holding my hands up to my hips. "Yeah. I was kidding. I know you care." He said holding me. "Of course I love you Cloud. Perry was my first real boyfriend that's all. He's special to me, like everybody else." I said as the elevator reached the lower halls.  
  
Aeris' POV  
  
How disgusting! The halls were covered in blood and there were mangled bodies everywhere. "What happened here?" I asked aloud. "Looks like something got uber pissed!" Barret said joking but it didn't sound that way to me. We walked down following the blood and we were in the room where all the tubes were.  
  
They were all intact except for two. "Wasn't this where Perry's clone was?" Cloud asked nobody in particular. "It is. The label is still there." Cid noted. It was shattered and wet footprints were leading out into a large area.  
  
Inside we saw something. Wasn't Perry's clone though.  
  
"Uh. Unless my clone put on some weight this isn't him." Perry said looking at the creature. It looked like a Behemoth but only it had blue armor on and was very muscular. "I came prepared!" Barret told us as he used his Sense materia on it.  
  
"Project B-2." He told us. "Must be some experiment." Cid said. "Let me help you guys." Hazel offered. "Are you sure?" Vincent asked. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said winking. She held up some kind of numbchaku (like Selphie) and soon she cast Fire3 on it. The beast lurched in pain as part of the armor turned red. "Last time I saw this thing it wasn't very big. Hester experimented on it. Made it less human. This was another Sephiroth clone." She went on explaining.  
  
"How? It's not even human!" Yuffie protested throwing Conformer at it. "She designed it to be a monster instead. Hoped a more powerful version could be made from it." Hazel continued. "What a sick woman." Nanaki burst in casting Break on it. The beast still stood. "Destroy his armor! That way we can attack his heart." Hazel announced striking it with Ultima.  
  
"This girl has more spells than all of us!" Yuffie stated. "Tell me about it. Oh and it's been awhile since I did this!" Perry said driving his sword into the ground and bringing the beast upwards with a beam of light and then blasting it back down the same way. "Blasting Zone 2!" he shouted as he dropped it. He must have been saving that for awhile.  
  
After the rest of us used every spell and trick we had the armor finally broke exposing its heart. "Now just attack the heart." Hazel instructed. "With pleasure." Vincent said taking Sniper CR and blasting it square in its organ. He picked it up at Shinra, they made some nice guns. The beast finally fell to the ground and near it was some odd capsule. "What's this?" Perry said picking it up.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
"That's a special capsule for you. It was designed for the clone but it should work for you." Hazel explained. "What is it exactly?" I asked her again. "Your Level 4 Limit Break. The clone never learned it. Hester made this one to give to it." She continued. "How do you know so much about her plans?" I asked again. For someone with as much power as she had she sure didn't seem to make sense.  
  
"I escaped after they cloned me. I actually hid in the facility for years before they found out about me. Quite lonely. That's one of the reason's I wanted to come with you guys." She said looking depressed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." I said. She looked a little happier. "Open it up and learn it already." She ordered. For a ten year old clone she sure was bossy. I opened the capsule and then a feeling rushed over me. "Heaven's Gale." I mumbled to myself. That was my final Limit Break. I felt so strong knowing it.  
  
"Great. Now you should be prepared for the battles ahead." Hazel observed. "Wait. If what we just killed wasn't Perry's clone then where is his clone?" Yuffie asked looking worried. "Good question." I said.  
  
We walked to the portal and it was still open. Dead people everywhere but it was still operational. Than we saw him.  
  
"You!" I said pointing to myself. "You remembered. How nice? Mistress Hester doesn't want you going. I knew you would come back and now you're going to stand aside as I enter your world. I'm sure all the girls back home would love to see you again." He chuckled. "God damn you!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Drawing Omega Weapon I lunged at him with incredible force. I stabbed him and he didn't seem hurt at all.  
  
"That tickled. You can't hurt me. Hester saw to that!" He said snapping his fingers having the Omega Materia Hazel had appear in his hands. "Time to saw goodbye. See you on the other side!" he said before a giant burst of energy destroyed the room we were in. I managed to stand up and everyone else was practically in the same condition. Hazel looked fine. She stood there holding her hands to the ground.  
  
"Hazel. What happened?" I asked her weakly. "He used the Omega Materia. I managed to keep your friends alive but we have no way of following him now." She said. The portal was gone. The whole room was gone. It was turned into a balcony. "We have to find a way! Not only is Hester there but so is my clone!" I shouted to the world in my anger.  
  
After regrouping back at New Midgar we made our plans.  
  
"We have two problems. Getting to Perry's world and stopping Hester." Reeve said aloud to everyone. "I don't know how we're gonna get there." Cid said. "Even the best airship couldn't go across worlds."  
  
Then it hit me. I still had it. "I still have it!" I shouted. "Have what?" Cloud asked me. "Otherworld! The Otherworld materia. It's at my house. We might be able to use it to get back to my world." I said feeling a new resolve. "But that only worked for you. How do we get the rest of us there?" Cid said. He was the technical guy. "I don't know that yet." I said. "Bring it here. We can analyze it and find a way I'm sure." Reeve ordered as I left to get to my house.  
  
Once there I handed it to a Shinra troop who came with me and he left to take it to Reeve. Aeris and I were going to stay home for the rest of the day.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what's happening to you." She began. "Don't worry sis. We can stop this. I'm just worried about what we'll find when we get there." I said leaving her room to go to bed.  
  
Quite the turn of events. Can they follow the clone back to Perry's world? 


	11. Crossing Over

The Bandits, Chapter 11  
  
Crossing Over  
  
Hazel's POV  
  
It has been nearly a week since Hester and Perry's Clone left for his world. I just want to stop Hester from doing any more damage. But I'll have to trust these people to do that. Trust? In my ten years of life I never thought about such things. That Otherworld Materia can get us there but I have yet to find out how.  
  
Aeris' POV  
  
Perry has been a wreck all week long. He can't sleep at all. I hear him having nightmares in his room and I usually get up and go over to him to comfort him. It must be hard, standing around while your world is being attacked. "I'll help you any way I can big brother!" I said to him. "I know you will sis. I just hope Reeve finds something!" he said with his head down in a depressed manner. "Hey don't worry. Cid is there too. He's a genius!" I said comforting him.  
  
Hazel's POV  
  
This place is rather strange and foreign to me. New Midgar I'm told this is called. I'm not used to this many people. I'm not that great at human interaction. For some reason I only trust Perry and his friends. Perhaps because our goals are the same? I'm exploring this town to busy myself and learn about the outside world.  
  
I walked into some very large area. I'm told its called Mable, formerly Sector 7. There is a bar there, 7th Heaven. Inside I found Tifa serving people. "Hi Hazel. Would you care to sit down?" she offered to me. I figured that it might prove useful. Pubs are prime sources of information. I sat down at a stool and she continued to talk to me. "What are you up to?" Tifa asked. "I'm exploring this place. What about yourself?" I asked. "I'm just tending to my new bar. I opened it a few days ago. It was built for awhile but I figured why not?" she said smiling. "How can you be so calm and happy at a time like this? Perry's world is probably dying slowly. What happens there happens here." I told her figuring she was running from the problem.  
  
"We can't exactly do anything until we find out how to use the Otherworld Materia. Lighten up a bit." She said to me. "I'm sorry. I'm just not good at interaction. I'm very serious when it comes to Hester." I explained to her. "Don't get me wrong Hazel. I know what it feels like to lose your town. I can't imagine losing ones world. I won't have Perry suffer this way!" she said to me while fixing a drink for a customer. "The way you speak about him. You have feelings for him?" I asked her.  
  
"We went out for about a week. I was his first friend here and we've been like that for three years. I love him like I love everybody." She explained. "Love him? How can you love more than one person? I thought only that one that mattered was important." I said becoming puzzled by this. "Well love is a complicated thing. It's hard to describe." Tifa told me. "Then how can I learn about it? It's intriguing." I said scratching my head. "If you hang with us long enough you'll find out that answer soon enough." She told me patting me on the shoulder across the bar.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
When the hell will they finish? It's been 8 days since they started! I've been waiting for the longest time for information. Cid's been working around the clock and I hope it would be paying off. Then my PHS rang. It was Yuffie. I hope she could cheer me up.  
  
"Hiya! Wanna come to Wutai? I think Godo wants to talk to you." She said. "I suppose. Maybe I can beat him this time." I told her back. "Well hurry down on Gold. I'll be waiting." She said hanging up her PHS.  
  
I got Gold from the stable around back. I left sis a note as she was out and I rode to Wutai. When I got there Yuffie wasn't at her house. A note was there instead. "Pagoda. Face me!" was written there.  
  
"What happened?" I asked myself running to the Pagoda. Inside on the top floor was Yuffie tied to the wall, Godo was there too.  
  
"Godo! What did you do?" I asked him. "Testing you! If you truly want to leave this world and love my daughter you must defeat me. Are you ready?" he said facing me.  
  
"Yes!" I shouted. "Come at me! Omni Change!" he shouted changing into his beast form. It looked menacing. Lucky for me I always had both Exeter's and Omega Weapon with me. The fight started.  
  
Godo and I were evenly matched. He beat me down and I beat him down. "You fight well young one!" he complimented. "Same to you! But I'm afraid it ends!" I screamed feeling my Limit Break.  
  
"Away!" I shouted launching Godo into the air through the top of the Pagoda with my sword. "Heaven's Gale!" I screamed slashing through him as we ascended higher. I must have struck him at least 20 times. Then I hit him down towards the earth again. I somehow moved faster and landed before him. Taking my sword and gathering all my strength I slashed him to the ground the moment before he impacted. In one giant explosion Godo was lying on the floor his old self. I soon joined him.  
  
"That...skill was...impressive." He said panting. "It worked." I said breathing heavily. "Wow. That was really cool Perry." Yuffie said from the wall. "I'll untie you once I sleep for awhile." I said giving out. When I woke up Yuffie was next to me in a Wutanese bed.  
  
"huh? Wake up." I said nudging her. "Oh hi." She said. "you passed. I'm now your woman. Although I was yours to begin with." "What happened? Why are we here?" I asked. "Its Wutanese tradition to sleep with your mate once you've earned the right to be with them. Kinda strange huh?" she said. I noticed that all I had on was my shorts.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to you. I know you're not ready. Me either so I kinda faked it for Godo. Don't tell him that." She said. She was just in her undergarments. "Well I'd call this a closer look." I said laughing. "You're right. Pink is my color." She said. "You don't seem like a pink." I told her. "Well since we're now a Wutanese Couple we should get going somewhere." She suggested. My PHS rang now. "Hello."  
  
It was Cid. He found a way to use the Otherworld Materia to cross over to my world. Finally I could have my revenge. I took Yuffie, called the others and we all met at Neo Shinra's Headquaters.  
  
"We have a way to go now! I must say I worked my ass off for this one." Cid said lighting a smoke.  
  
"How do we?" Hazel asked standing near Vincent like she usually would. She was trying to make a friend I suppose. Almost feel sorry that she lived ten years without one friend. Well if everyone took me in then she surely will fit in.  
  
"I constructed a new model for the Highwind." He went on. "It looks like the old one but with a major difference." Reeve continued. "We can install the Otherworld in the engine and cross over. I call this baby the Highwind II." Cid said feeling proud of himself. "Call it whatever. I just wanna get home and stop all this stuff." I said sounding a bit rude. "We leave immediately! Everybody get ready!" Reeve told us.  
  
We all had our best weapons and equipment as we prepared to ride on the Highwind II. Hazel clung to Vincent as the engines roared to life.  
  
Vincent's POV  
  
"Hazel, why do you spend so much of you time around me?" I asked her. "We both have something in common from my observations. We both are lonely people. I feel we would be good friends." She explained to me. "I may appear lonely, but...everyone of these people I trust with my life. They trust me the same. I've almost grown to...love them." I began. Everyone looked so surprised when they heard me.  
  
"Did he just say the word love?" Barret asked Cloud. "I heard it. Vincent, quite strange behavior." He mocked. I didn't care for their opinions. "I have learned much from traveling with them. Travel with us and you'll learn what I mean." I told Hazel. She was such a bright girl.  
  
"I understand. Thank you." She said bowing to me. The engines of this airship sprang to life as we began to move. I took a spot in a corner near some computers. Many people operated this Highwind than the old one.  
  
"Once we reach the maximum velocity we'll cross over. All we gotta do is pray we make it." Cid said.  
  
"Everyone!" Perry shouted getting all of our attention.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
"I want you all to know this. We've been through a lot over these years. I've learned much from here and you've learned much from me. We're crossing into my world now so be on guard. Our enemy is Hester and my clone! We must stop them at all costs before it is too late!" I told them all.  
  
"That was beautiful!" Tifa said. "Well said" Cloud commented. "I'm not done yet." I told them.  
  
"No matter what happens in my world we're together. If we get lost there just think about the ones you love and we'll return to them. Faith! That is our fuel! With it we can overcome everything!" I said. I admit its corny but I was trying to sound important.  
  
"Faith?" Vincent questioned. "Yes, with enough of it you can live forever! My faith for Aeris is what brought her back." I said moving towards my sister. "We don't know each other by sight or sounds, but by our hearts and experiences. Remember that." I told them. The Highwind II sure increased speed fast.  
  
"We're crossing over!" Cid said as the ship was engulfed in light. Yuffie gripped my hand tightly.  
  
"Are you scared?" she asked me.  
  
"yes. We'll make it though." I told her.  
  
I don't remember what happened next but I sure didn't wake up in the same sky.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was too short but I only wanted to cover them crossing over. Next time you learn what they find. 


	12. Strangers in a Strange Land

The Bandits, Chapter 12  
  
Strangers in a Strange Land  
  
Perry's POV  
  
All I could feel was myself on the ground. When I finally opened my eyes I looked up and saw a grassy field. It looked very familiar to me.  
  
"Yuffie? Anyone?" I asked standing. I saw them all on the ground. At least they made it with me.  
  
"Everyone okay?" I asked them all. They began to get up slowly.  
  
"I'm hanging on." Cloud said first. Everyone turned out to be fine. The ship wasn't. "The ship crashed from this. I couldn't control it. We can't leave for awhile." Cid told us. "Fine. I'm in no hurry to leave." I said to everyone.  
  
"How are you sure this is your world? We could be in another one." Vincent brought up. "I know we're in the right place. I can feel it in my soul." I told them all. "Where do we begin to look?" Tifa asked. "I suppose we could try and find civilization. I warn you all that we may look weird to everyone." I told them all. We began to walk down the large hill we were all on.  
  
"This place feels so different. It's kinda scary." Yuffie said walking next to me. "Don't worry. I should be able to guide you all." I assured her. "Now I know how you felt when you came to our world." Barret said. "Strange isn't it?" I chuckled.  
  
Eventually we reached something that looked like a small city. It was burned to the ground though.  
  
"Where is this?" Vincent asked. "This looks like Hester did this." Hazel commented. "I found a sign. Maybe it can tell us something." Yuffie said blowing dust off of it. "No way!" I said aloud.  
  
It was my hometown. They must have destroyed it. I knew everything here was probably dead but I ran ahead to find out. Eventually I reached the place that looked like where my house was. It was completely gone. I searched through the rubble and found nothing left. Then removing one final piece the next thing I saw was heart breaking. It was my parents, dead. They were still holding hands but looked like they were burnt and cut. I placed the piece of rubble back over them. I couldn't bear to see it anymore.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked finally catching up to me. I remained silent beginning to cry. "What did you find?" she asked. I was still staring at the rubble. She made a connection and went to check it; she knew what was wrong after that. She began to cry a little too.  
  
"I'm so sorry Perry." She said hugging me. Everyone else came up and they soon learned what happened. It got to everyone as much as it did to me. This only made me want to kill my clone even more. Him and that bitch, Hester.  
  
Hazel's POV  
  
Perry's parents are dead. Everyone seems so depressed. Why? They had no relation to anyone else and had never met before. Why were they so upset over something that didn't affect them? I had to ask them.  
  
"Vincent, why is everyone sad?" "Our friend lost something dear to him. We all are affected by what happens to one of us. Relationships are symbiotic almost. What happens to one, happens to all." He told me. "But why don't I feel anything?" I asked him. "Don't you? Look closer Hazel. You're crying." He told me pointing to my cheeks. I felt them and there were streams of tears falling from my eyes. This was the first time I ever cried.  
  
"This is new to me. I never thought I was capable of crying." I said the tears weren't stopping. "You may be a clone but you still have emotions. Some of us hide them but there are present in each one of us." He continued. I think I'm beginning to understand human beings a lot more. Maybe if I tried hard one day I could be considered human. "Vincent, will I ever be human?" I asked him. "I believe if you try you can be." He told me.  
  
We all searched around the city for any survivors. I doubt this would be possible. We were just about to give up when we heard some banging noise. It looked like some kind of underground entrance. We went over to it. Somebody was down there. There was a lock over the door though. Perry quickly cut it off.  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
"Somebody's in there." I said out loud. We removed the lock on the door. It looked like a basement entrance. When we opened it nobody was there. Then a monster leapt out of it. I drew my shuruken and threw it at it. It was hurt but was still alive. Perry was still in pissed mode so he quickly cut the thing in two.  
  
"Let it all out." I said patting him on the shoulder. "I was. I just need to take my mind off of it." He said. I know what its like to lose a parent, losing both must really hurt. I'll help him any way I can.  
  
"I'll go down and look for somebody." Cloud volunteered. "Be careful." Tifa said to him as he walked down the stairs. Moments later he came out with a teenage girl in his arms. She was around my height and build. She had fairly long black hair with a white headband on her head. She wore a dark blue shirt that said "Cupid's Arrow" on it. She had on blue jeans and black shoes.  
  
"I found her. Looks like she was trying to get away from the monster and passed out." Cloud explained to us. "Poor girl. She must be the only survivor." Aeris said. "Wait a second. I know her!" Perry announced to us. "You do?" I asked. "Yes, you could call her one of my friends. We need to tend to her." He said. "There should be some stuff for her in the airship. We should head back." Cid told us.  
  
We all walked back to the airship and there was some equipment left onboard that wasn't destroyed in the crash.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
I never thought I'd see her again. I was planning to ask her out the day after I was done testing the virtual reality equipment. Then well everything came into my life. She was on the grass sleeping. She hadn't woken up yet. It was getting dark so we made camp by the ship.  
  
"So Perry. Tell us about this girl." Tifa requested to me. "Gladly. Her name is Michele. We've known each other for years, but never really talked until recently." I stated. "Recently? You mean before you came to us?" Yuffie asked. "Yes. I was planning to ask her out the next day." I said. "Really?" Yuffie pouted. "Calm down Yuffie. This was long before I even met you." I said to her.  
  
"I think she's waking up." Hazel said sitting near her. "Ugh. What happened?" Michele said propping herself up. "Don't worry. You're safe with us." Tifa told her. "Who are you guys?" she said looking a bit scared of us. I mean I would be too. A bunch of people with swords and guns would scare most.  
  
"We won't hurt you Michele." I said to her. "Who are you?" she said looking at me funny. "You don't remember me?" I asked her. "I can't see your whole face." She said in an angelic voice. "Oh, sorry." I said loosening my sis' scarf so my whole face was visible. "You look familiar. Perry?" she said. "That's me. Nice to see you again." I told her smiling and re-adjusting my scarf. "But you're dead!" she said sounding shocked. "Dead? I'm very much alive." I told her. "But about a year ago your death was announced. You were never seen after that days you left." She said. "I wasn't dead. I kinda left our world." I said knowing she wouldn't believe us. "Whatever the case I'm relieved to see you." She said.  
  
"Could you tell us what happened?" Vincent asked her. She looked scared of him a bit. "Well I remember seeing this weird lady and somebody that looked like Perry enter town and then everything was being destroyed. I hid in my basement hoping they wouldn't find me. I was living down there for awhile. Luckily I had enough food." She told us. "I had a feeling this would happen." I said sternly. "Everyone else is dead I suppose?" she said starting to cry. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Michele." I apologized. She buried her face in me and cried for awhile.  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
This Michele seems like a nice girl. What do we do with her though? We can't leave her at the ship. "What do we do with her?" I asked everyone. "Don't leave me here! Take me with you." She pleaded. "Michele, this won't be a fun trip. We're gonna have to fight deadly battles. You could die!" Perry said showing her the reality of the situation. "I figured as much. I'll do whatever I can to help you guys." She offered.  
  
"She could help us." Nanaki proposed. "If we gave her some weapons and materia she may be able to defend herself. We looked around for a weapon for her. Nothing she could use. "I have an idea." I said. "Michele come with me." I led her to the back of the ship and told her a few things and handed her one of my old fighting gloves. "But I'm not very strong." She told me. "Not with this." I said handing her some of my extra materia that raises strength. "Now punch that rock in half." I told her. "Are you nuts? I can't do that. It'll hurt." She whined. "Just try it." I told her again.  
  
She looked nervous but struck the rock with her right fist. About a second later the rock was reduced to pebbles. She looked at her own fist in amazement. "How'd I do that?" she wondered. "Materia. It seems to work here. The materia I gave you increases your strength level. So as long as you have those two with you you'll be stronger than normal." I informed her. "Cool. What's this glove called?" she asked me. "If I remember correctly, God's Hand." I told her. "Thank you. I'm sorry I don't know your name." She said. "Let's introduce you to everyone." I offered.  
  
We walked back to everyone around the ship. "Everyone Michele wants to know our names." I told them. "My name's Cloud. I guess it's nice to meet you." "Name's Barret. Don't piss me off." "C'mon guys. Be a little nicer to her." "You already know me." Perry said. "The name's Yuffie. Pleased to meetcha! By the way, I'm Perry's girlfriend so don't steal him!" Yuffie snapped. "You have a girlfriend?" Michele asked. "Yeah. A lot has happened." He said.  
  
"I'm Cait Sith, but my real name is Reeve." "I am Nanaki. I am sorry if my appearance startled you." "Just a little. A talking wolf isn't ordinary." Michele said. "My name is Vincent. My occupation is...forget it." "I'm Aeris. Perry's sister." "Sister?" "Long story." Perry told Michele. "Name's Cid. Best pilot in the whole damn world. Any world for that matter." "Call me Hazel. Don't be fooled by my appearance." "And my name is Tifa." "You know my name's Michele. Nice to meet you all."  
  
"We should head for bed. We'll look for Hester tomorrow." Perry suggested. "We'll explain everything to you tomorrow. Just rest for now." I told her. "Okay."  
  
Perry seemed a bit happy to at least have one of his friends alive after his tragic loss. We all went to sleep inside the wrecked airship and it wasn't that bad of a night. Tomorrow though. That would be the hard thing. 


	13. Tension Between Girlfriends

The Bandits, Chapter 13  
  
Tension Between Girlfriends  
  
Michele's POV  
  
This has got to be the worst days I've ever had. Living in my basement for a week while everything and everyone I've ever known was destroyed. But then Perry showed up. I thought he was long dead, but he proved me wrong. His friends seem nice, even though they are scaring me. Its like they were from a video game or something. Well at least I slept well.  
  
I woke up around the airship that they all came here on. Everyone seemed to be asleep. I didn't see Tifa anywhere though. "Morning." a voice said from behind me. I was startled to find Tifa was there. "Don't scare me like that." I said holding my hand to my heart. "Sorry, but you should get used to surprises. Our journey is just full of them. Now the reason I'm here is to offer you something." She said. "Offer me what?" I asked nervously. "Training. Just cause you have materia and a weapon doesn't mean you can defend yourself properly." She told me.  
  
I agreed to her proposal and followed her to the back of the ship once again. "I warn you though, this might hurt you a little bit." She warned me. "I'll try. I mean if I'm coming with you guys I'm going to have to endure a little pain." I told her putting my fists up. "Good. At least you realize the danger. Now come at me." She said raising her own fists in the air.  
  
We trained until the rest of the group came back to watch us. I was tired but it felt rewarding. I could at least defend myself properly according to Tifa. "How long have you two been up?" Cloud asked us. "I think a couple of hours. We were just practicing." Tifa explained to everyone. "Smart idea. Michele needs some help. Speaking of which." Perry said walking up to me. "Take this. Just think about using it and it'll happen." He said taking my hand and placing a green orb in it. "What's this?" I asked. "Materia." Yuffie told me. "Where do we go now? And how do we get there? We have no airship." Aeris brought up.  
  
"See. Ol' Cid came prepared. Last night I checked the ship and the emergency ship was still functional." The older blonde told us. I didn't like how he smoked around us. "Emergency ship?" the girl with the long hair asked. "I made a slightly smaller airship that fits inside the larger one. It's like the Highwind after we left the Northern Crater." He told us. Of course I didn't have a damn idea what they were talking about.  
  
"We shouldn't talk like this in front of Michele. She doesn't know about anything we've all been through." Perry said. "Yeah. I'm a new person here." I told them all. "Get used to it. This won't be a walk in the park." The little girl said. "So what!? I just wanna help out Perry okay!" I yelled. "Just me?" Perry asked. "Well I don't know anybody else so why not? And you're the one in real trouble anyway." I said to him.  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
This Michele girl is beginning to piss me off. I can tell that she has feelings for Perry but I won't let that happen. He didn't endure my father's tests just to give me up! I won't let it happen.  
  
"But where do we head? Aeris brings up a good point." Cloud pointed out. "Well I don't know much about what's happening but I heard over the radio while I was hiding that there was some odd city that was being built. I don't know much about it." Michele told us.  
  
"Oho!" Hazel said. "What?" Barret asked. "Oho. Hester was planning to create her own city that dwarfed New Midgar is size and power. She must be building it here. We can't let this happen." Hazel went on.  
  
"But it takes forever to build a city. She can't make one by then." Michele said. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Hester can produce millions of soldiers and she possesses the technology to do it with. Where we come from cities are built in weeks. Just enough time." She said. That little girl was so smart sometimes.  
  
"Well why don't we go there and kill the bitch?" I shouted. "Yuffie has a point. We can fly in and then find her and end this." Perry said agreeing with me. I walked over to him and leaded against him, just to give Michele the message that she can't have him.  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
For once, Yuffie has a good idea coming out of that head of hers. "Let's prepare ourselves before we leave." I recommended. "Good plan. Give Michele some HP Plus." Perry said. "Why?" Yuffie asked him. "Her vitality must be way lower than ours so she'll need a boost." He explained. Yuffie seemed to be getting jealous of Michele. Doesn't she have faith in her boyfriend?  
  
We all checked our equipment and Cid prepared the Backup Ship. It looked very similar to the Highwind we used after killing Sephiroth. Once airborne we began to search Perry's planet for this Oho.  
  
"Where do you suppose we find this place?" I asked Cid. "No clue. But we'll keep looking. Sonar is tracking for any large cities." He said guiding the ship.  
  
Looking out the window I saw something that made New Midgar jealous. It was about the size of seven Midgar's all stacked together. "Would this be it?" I asked Hazel. "It must be. No city on this planet looks like that." Michele burst in. "How do we land?" I asked our pilot. "We can sneak in through here and pray they don't expect us." Cid told us.  
  
The ship began to head for the large city. We landed at a docking bay but once we exited the ship soldiers began to pour out from the entrance to the city.  
  
"Company!" I shouted to everyone drawing my Ultima Weapon.  
  
Aeris' POV  
  
I drew my Revolvers and shot at one guard killing him instantly, they soon surrounded Michele, but she threw one of them and knocked down the rest. Tifa is a good teacher. We must have taken out around a hundred of them. Then some strange looking robots flew from below and fired some kind of beams at us. We were caught.  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
We got caught already? Doesn't this suck? Not only that I was in the same cell as Michele. Well I'd be sure to give her something to talk about.  
  
"These guys are rough! Do you guys go through this often?" she asked me. "Yeah. Don't know why you wanted to come with us anyway." I told her back. "I wanted to help. That strange lady took everything from me too, ya know." She explained to me.  
  
After a few minutes of silence she spoke up again. "So, how long have you and Perry been together?" she asked. "Does it matter?" I snapped at her. "I'm just curious. He's always been lonely. I ignored it though." She said. "Three years." I told her. "That's nice to hear. I was starting to like him just before he left." She said sitting on one of the beds. "Stop talking about him!" I screamed at her.  
  
"What?" she said almost falling off the bed. "Don't try and take him from me!" I shouted. "I don't really want to take him. I just like him that's all." She told me. I wasn't buying this crap. "Well just stay away from him." I told her. "What's your problem? I don't see what you're so afraid of." She asked. This was a topic I didn't like discussing.  
  
"Well if you must know I'm afraid to lose him." I said calming down. "Afraid?" Michele asked me. "You see. I'm like him. I looked for a boyfriend around my town for years. My father kept getting in the way. Training myself was all I had. Then I left town one day to find Materia. Maybe if I had tons of materia boys might like me more. Even if it was only because of the materia I'd still be happy." I continued.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Yuffie." She said standing. "You see if I lost Perry, who else would take me?" I said. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But please understand. Perry is my friend but I won't get in your way." She told me. "Thanks for understanding. Normally I'd just take your materia at this point and run, but I'm starting to like you." I said grinning.  
  
We spend about a day in this cell then we were all brought out to be executed.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
How many times have I been captured like this? Too many if you ask me. If this capture is anything like the last ones then I'll be alive and well.  
  
"Welcome!" Hester shouted from atop a podium. "What do you want?" I shouted. "I already have this world at my mercy. They had no way to stop me from unleashing my supreme weapon!" she said looking to the sky. "Whatever it is we'll stop it!" Michele shouted at her. "Who would you be?" Hester asked her. "Someone you robbed everything from!" she retorted.  
  
"Oh, you must have survived one of my attacks on this world. Well you sure have picked the wrong side to be on." Hester said laughing. "She's on the best side in the world! Besides who's on your side. A bunch of second rate clones of a man we killed about three times." I yelled.  
  
"In any rate you will all be executed. The charge, treason against Siren Corporation." She said signaling the guards to take us away.  
  
I was in a gas chamber similar to the one Tifa and I was in three years ago. Only it was Michele and I in it.  
  
Only one chair. She was on my lap as we were both strapped down tightly.  
  
"We can get out of this one, right?" she said sounding very worried about both of us. "I certainly hope so. I mean I'm not letting Hester have her own way." I told her hearing gas spew in from all sides. "Do something!" she yelled to me. I know my telepathy isn't very strong but I tried as hard as I could to break Michele's strap free. Concentrating I managed to loosen it a bit.  
  
"Michele, try and free your arm. I can't hold it open much longer." I told her straining my brain. She managed to get her left arm free. I was exhausted from holding open steel. She quickly freed her arm from the other side and then she freed me. "How do we turn it off?" she coughed. I looked out the door and saw the switch outside. With my last ounce of strength I turned it off with my mind. I collapsed to the floor after the hissing of poisonous gas stopped.  
  
"You okay?" she asked catching me. "I'll be okay in awhile. It was a large strain on my mind." I told her smiling a bit. "Don't scare me like that! But we're both alive thanks to you. I owe you my life twice." She said. "You don't owe me a thing." I told her. Then the door opened and everyone else was there.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Barret asked crossing his arms. "He saved us from certain death." Michele explained to him. "How? There was like no key or anything this time around." Tifa said noticing no key around the place. "I used my mind to free us. I've been practicing it lately." I told everyone still leaning heavily on Michele. "Mind?" Nanaki asked. "Like when I use my Double Team Limit Break. I control the sword with my thoughts so I figured I could do it with anything else." I told my friend.  
  
"Perry, you really have gotten much cooler since you left here." Michele said giggling. "But people wait. We should find a way to destroy this whole city first." I suggested. "We've been working on that. But there are millions of people being held captive here. Plus they stole Highwind II and have kept it here." Cait Sith began. "So?" "We need to free these people and then escape on the Highwind. That's our primary goal. Need payment?" Reeve offered. "I think destroying Hester's dreams is payment enough for the Bandits this time around." I told him. "Bandits?" Michele asked confused about the FF7 world as you'd expect her to be. "It's our business. We're like mercenaries. Yuffie, sis, and I." I told her. "Well how do we destroy this city and warn the people all at once?" Cloud asked Reeve. "There is a main reactor that powers every part of the city. If we manage to overload it than the city will begin to burn down from the heat and destruction. We can access the citywide intercom and warn all the captive people. There should be enough escape vessels for them all. Hester built them so she would never lose them." Cait Sith said.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Yuffie asked. "I hacked into her data base once I escaped. They can't destroy a stuffed doll anyway." He said laughing from the other end. "I'm still surprised you can still communicate from Midgar." Cid said scratching his brow. "I took a piece of the Otherworld and placed it in the receiver. It should work fine from any distance now." He explained further. "Makes sense. But let's get to work people. We should split into two groups. One overloads the reactor and the other concentrates on freeing the slaves. Agreed?" I asked everyone. "Got it!" they all said in unison.  
  
We split in to Cloud, Barret, Cid, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, and Michele for the captives and Vincent, Cait Sith, Hazel, Nanaki, and me going to the reactor. This would be our last mission as Bandits. Once this is over I think a LONG vacation is in order. 


	14. Rise of Omega Weapon

The Bandits, Chapter 14  
  
The Rise of Omega Weapon  
  
Perry's POV  
  
Nanaki, Cait Sith, Vincent, Hazel, and I ran full speed to destroy the city. It was a long way to the reactor. The six of us got into an elevator as we saw a series of ship begin to leave.  
  
"It appears as though the rest of the group is doing their job." Nanaki commented. "Good thing. This needs perfect timing." I said. "Let's hurry everyone. Something doesn't feel right here." Hazel said holding Vincent's right hand.  
  
Once the elevator stopped multiple soldiers with katanas were waiting for us. "Not happening guys!" I said drawing Exeter's. Hazel spun around her Morning Star and swung it at a few guards. Eventually, and with little effort, we managed to defeat them all. We pressed onward and eventually reached the main reactor but somebody was standing in our way.  
  
"Out of our way!" I ordered this man. "Don't think so. I can't let you undo Mistress Hester's work." The man in the trench coat said. He reminded me of Auron, only wearing one sleeve, and he carried a big sword. "Who are you?" Vincent asked the man drawing Death Penalty. He must have brought it with him, he never liked using it, reminded him too much of Lucresia.  
  
"Call me Maluk!" He said charging us. This guy was quick. Vincent and I took aim trying to shoot him but he ran too quickly for our bullets. "Flare!" Nanaki roared burning Maluk, causing him to stop for a few seconds. "Ultima!" Hazel yelled closing her eyes and holding her hands outward. Maluk took a major blow from that but was still strong. "You won't stop me. Hester's will must be done!" He babbled as he threw his sword at Cait Sith and did something that looked just like Spiking Strike.  
  
"That's my Limit Break!" I shouted. "Mine too! What do you think I am? I'm a clone of your clone, if you believe something like that." Maluk laughed. "Stop!!!!!" I yelled feeling new rage inside me. This was scaring everyone now. With fire in my eyes I plunged deep into his chest. "Heaven's Gale!" I yelled sending him skyward. With about forty slashes and the final few that would end him he sat on the ground dead.  
  
"I can't stand clones!" I said spitting on his corpse. "Hey, watch what you say." Vincent said to me. "Hazel is the exception. She has feelings and purpose unlike the others." I added. "Thank you for your positive view of me Perry." Hazel said bowing and putting her Morning Star around her belt.  
  
"This must be it. I'll hack it in a second." Cait Sith told us bouncing up to a computer. Soon the large generators behind us had some rods taken out of them and an alarm blared. "Control Rods removed. Reactor temperature will reach critical in five minutes. Evacuate immediately."  
  
"Where do we meet the rest?" I asked. Soon the wall of the room we were in exploded. The Highwind II was on the outside. Yuffie was there waving to me as was Barret and Tifa. "Hurry and jump foos!" Barret shouted.  
  
We wasted no time. Vincent clutched Hazel and jumped with her under his arm. The rest of us made it easily. Nanaki has many advantages from being a wolf like creature. "Take us out Cid!" Barret yelled to the cockpit. Soon the ship roared with life as we escaped safely.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad to see you Perry!" Yuffie said tackling me to the floor of the airship hugging and kissing me. "Uh, hi." I said back returning the love. "Where to now?" Tifa asked. "I doubt Hester is dead. Too easy." I said.  
  
"She may be closer than you believe." Hazel said. "I don't understand." I said standing with Yuffie. "Over there." Hazel pointed.  
  
In the distance was a giant creature in the sky. It looked like Omega Weapon from FF8 but only much bigger and it had demonic wings and a weapon that looked similar to Omega Weapon.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Barret cursed. "I have no idea." I said slowly.  
  
We all met in the Operations Room. It was much larger than the previous one but still similar.  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
Oho is gone. But I still feel as though we aren't done here yet. That creature in the sky is a problem.  
  
"What do we do about that creature?" Cloud asked everyone. "I recommend killing it!" Cid shouted, fist clenched in the air. "How about running away from it?" Yuffie said. "We can't run from that thing forever." Barret snapped. "Just a thought." She said feeling defeated. "It must be something made by Hester. We can't let it be here!" Perry said.  
  
"I'll approach it from the Highwind and we can fight it on the large deck." Cid told us. "I'll stay behind and maneuver the ship." "This is a tough one." Michele said hugging her knees to her chest in the chair. "I'm sorry you're involved in all this Michele." Perry told her. "Don't worry about it Perry. I don't have an regrets about coming with you guys." She told him. If he weren't already going out with Yuffie I'd say they'd be perfect for one another.  
  
We all went up to the large deck to fight this beast. Perry stopped me halfway up to talk alone. "What's up?" I asked him. "I just have to tell somebody this or I'll die." He said. Sounded serious.  
  
"You can tell me Perry." I assured him. "Keep this a secret. Especially from Yuffie." He said. "Sure thing. Best friends can keep secrets." I told him. He took out a small case and opened it. Inside was a small ring with a green diamond on it. "What's that?" I asked looking at its beauty. "A ring with materia on it. I wanted to give it to Yuffie after we finished things here." He said blushing. "A ring? What are you saying?" "I want to...want to ask Yuffie to marry me." He said looking at his boots.  
  
I was overcome with incredible joy after hearing this. "Perry! You're so cute!" I said smothering him with a giant hug. "You think she'll say yes?" he asked me. "Of course she will. You know her Perry. You've been together for three years. She'll do anything with you." I reassured him. "Oh thanks Tifa. This means so much to me." He said putting the ring away. We went out to the deck to fight this new beast.  
  
Hazel's POV  
  
This monster seems very familiar. Almost as though the power of Jenova is flowing through him. A similar feeling I have received from all the clones. But this one is too familiar and I can't put my finger on it.  
  
"This thing seems familiar." Perry said aloud. "I feel it too." I told him. "It feels like I know this thing." He continued. The thing looked at us and we saw Hester in its hand.  
  
"You have come. Losing Oho was a minor loss. I have this world at my grasp. And you're clone is going to help me!" she said to all of us. "My clone?" Perry asked. "His clone? You cloned him? How dare you! What gives you the right to just play god?" Michele yelled.  
  
"He is before you. The power of Jenova and the Omega Materia have created the superior beast you now see before you. Behold! Omega Weapon!" she said before vanishing into thin air.  
  
"Ugh guys! Let's start attacking!" Yuffie said getting Conformer out. "Good plan!" Perry said drawing his own Omega Weapon. Everyone else was ready to defend against this beast.  
  
It wasted no time in swinging its giant sword at all of us. We managed to move out of the way and counter attack with a series of high-powered magic. "Concentrate!" Michele said closing her eyes as a large bolt of lightning hit Omega in the head. "What was that?" she asked looking at her hands. "Bolt3. Very strong magic." Perry told her shooting his pistols at the beast. It continued to attack us. Many of them hit us and we were all very weak after countless assaults.  
  
"We need to destroy this thing!" I said performing my limit break. "Infinite Shine!" I shouted twirling my Morning Star (its just the name of her weapon) around in a specific dance. Then Omega Weapon was hit by Fire3, Bolt3, Ice3, Ultima, Bio3, Freeze, Break, Tornado, and Flare all at once. My limit break used a series of powerful magic on the enemy. But this was my only limit and was difficult to get.  
  
"Why can't I do that?" Michele complained sending another Bolt3 at Omega. "Omega!" the beast shouted placing its hands in the sky as a black ball approached us and exploded causing us massive damage. "Ugh, don't give up guys." Cloud said standing with some trouble. "Cloud, on three!" Perry signaled to his friend.  
  
Both stood up and Cloud used Omnislash on the fiend. Once the final slash took place the monster was launched skyward by Perry's sword. When Heaven's Gale was complete Omega Weapon roared violently. His sword dissolved into nothing and a blue portal appeared before him as his body hung limp in the sky.  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
It was finally dead. Perry's Clone has to be. I can almost feel as though this adventure is over. It's both a happy feeling and a sad feeling. I hung onto Perry as we flew into the portal.  
  
We were able to dismount the Highwind and walk on the mist-covered floor. We saw the clone on his knees slowly fading.  
  
"Don't you ever die?" Michele asked. She didn't know the half of it; she only fought him once. "I'm fading. How can this be? Jenova should be keeping me alive." He said doubling over in pain.  
  
"Jenova cells only have a short life span." Cloud explained to him. "Besides you've lost a great deal of them from fighting us."  
  
"Why are you fighting us anyway?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Because of the promise they made." The clone began. "Promise?" Perry asked him. "Sephiroth and Hester both made the same promise to me. End my loneliness. Since my real half had a mate I became jealous. I wanted to be an exact copy of you. They promised to clone Yuffie and than I'd be happy for once." He said wincing.  
  
"But you could've just found a mate on your own." Perry told him. "I realize this all too late." It started. "Now I'm only hated by the world and I'm dying." He said. "Oh I can't stand it anymore!" I said walking up to him. Bending down I took his head in my hand a kissed him on the lips. It felt strange but it wasn't exactly cheating on Perry.  
  
"You...you kissed me?" the clone said feeling his lips. "See. You aren't a total loss." I said going back to Perry. "Oh, this feeling is strange. A warm feeling. What is this?" he asked.  
  
"Love." Hazel blurted out.  
  
"Love. This is love. I finally felt love. Thank you Yuffie. I can disappear now with no regrets." He said before fading completely. A small orb was left in his place.  
  
Perry walked up and took the orb. "Farewell...Perry." He said holding the materia up.  
  
"The Omega is with us again." Hazel told us all.  
  
"But where are we now?" Michele asked looking around. "Let's look around. We may find the answer to Michele's question." Vincent suggested as we entered a white portal in front of us. 


	15. Memories Everlasting

The Bandits, Chapter 15  
  
Memories Everlasting  
  
Michele's POV  
  
It felt strange seeing a copy of Perry just die before my eyes. For a moment I felt like it was really him dying. Or worse, it could be me next. I was beginning to get a bit scared.  
  
"This place is scary!" I proclaimed to the group that I began to call my friends. "Don't worry. Stay close to us and you'll do fine Michele. I mean, that's how I lived through everything." Perry told me. His words filled me with resolve. "Ok. If I lived through that Omega Weapon thing I must be strong, right?" I asked everyone. "That's how it works. The more you fight the stronger you become." The spiky haired blonde told me.  
  
"Let's step through." Perry told us walking through the white doorway in front of us. Once I made it through we were all in some odd place.  
  
"This...this was my house. In my old neighborhood." Perry proclaimed to all of us. "You sure?" Yuffie asked him. Yuffie seemed much like me only more vibrant. "I'm sure. See there's my room." He told her pointing to a small room. We all walked inside and saw a small child, about five years old, playing with toys.  
  
"Is that you?" Tifa asked Perry. "It seems so. How are we seeing this?" he thought aloud. "Perhaps we are inside your clones thoughts." Nanaki speculated. "That's true. He must have the thoughts I did at this young an age." He said in agreement. "How do we get out of here?" Cid asked looking around. "Perhaps the front door." Perry suggested going downstairs.  
  
Once we opened the door the whole house changed into a scary looking dungeon like building. And a monster appeared before us. "What's that?" Vincent asked aiming his rifle at it. "This was a monster I was afraid of when I was a child." Perry explained drawing his two guns. "But I'm not anymore."  
  
You may not be, but I sure am! It was a large gray beast with sharp scythes for arms and it floated in the air. "Ugh, this thing is scary! Let's just get it over with!" I said raising my fists into the attack position Tifa had taught me.  
  
Vincent was first to fire upon the beast. It jerked back from the blast as Perry soon shot it twice with both weapons. Then I concentrated and. "Bolt3!" I shouted feeling stupid but it wore off when a surge of electricity shot through the monster inflicting damage to it. Then Barret, I think that was his name, fired a blast from that cannon on his arm at the monster. It died faster than I thought.  
  
Cait Sith's POV (who saw this one coming?)  
  
Well this was a strange place. I almost wished I could defend myself so I could fight with them and not through this doll in the safety of this operations room. "Well, it looks like we can leave." I said into my headset that spoke through the doll. Everyone began to walk out the front door as I used the controls to maneuver the toy to follow them.  
  
Once through we were in another place. Very strange if you ask me. Some kind of endless concrete field.  
  
"Where are we now?" Cloud asked looking around. A number of people started to appear and walk through us. "These people are familiar. I know them all." Perry said walking up to one. Then somebody appeared behind us. "That's right." A small kid told us.  
  
"Who are you?" Yuffie asked. "Don't you remember me? It's Perry." The child said. "Me?" "Yes. This is your Chamber of Memories. Here is where all the people that ever and still matter to you wander through your mind forever." It told us. "What's that got to do with anything?" Cid asked.  
  
"I am only the spirit of the clone. I want to help you. Just so you don't go on hating me forever." He said looking down. "Don't worry. I understand why you did it. But your help would be appreciated." Perry told the child. "Thank you. To reach Hester you must make it through your mind. She had hidden herself in the back of your mind." It explained to us.  
  
"Well let's try to get there." Cloud suggested to everyone. "Then I will tell you one thing. Find her." The child said pointing at Michele before vanishing.  
  
"Me?" she asked feeling more scared. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing like you think." Aeris told me putting her arm around me. "I suppose."  
  
We walked through the crowds of people and found some girl that looked like Michele. She stood up and turned into a monster.  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
"Another one?" I griped throwing Conformer at it. It was a large monster that looked like water. My weapon didn't hurt it. "What the heck?" I said catching Conformer and being hit by the creature's counterattack. "You need to be strong! Like me!" Barret said with confidence firing at the creature but getting the same result.  
  
"You were saying?" I mocked. "Shut up foo!" he said standing. "Why can't we harm this thing?" Nanaki speculated. "Whenever we attack it seems to just attack back at us. There must be a weakness." Michele thought hitting it with Bolt3. I was expecting a counterattack but nothing happened. The monster wasn't hurt but it didn't do anything back.  
  
"It's made of water. Maybe we could try this!" Perry said blasting Fire3 at the beast. It felt pain this time and didn't even move as it suddenly began to evaporate. "That was easy." He said looking at a set of stairs leading down.  
  
"Stairs?" Michele said confused. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Doesn't make much sense to have stairs appear out of nowhere." She told me. "Well. Being here in the first place makes just as much sense." Aeris answered for me. We all naturally walked down this new path.  
  
This new room was very odd. A bunch of clocks and furniture floating in midair. A television was stationed in the center of the room. Some odd stuff was going on in it.  
  
"This is the game." Perry said looking at it. "Game?" Cloud asked him. "Final Fantasy 7. The game you guys are from." He told them. They believed him soon enough when they saw themselves. "Wow. We look kinda goofy." Tifa said. "Well not the whole time. Must be remembering how this all started." I said speculating.  
  
It was at a point in the game thought Perry told us never happened.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Vincent inquired. "Believe me. I've played the hell outta this game and been everywhere! I've memorized it all. As pathetic as it sounds." I told them. "Well. You're knowledge of the game has helped us a bit, so I wouldn't say that." Nanaki told him.  
  
"What do we fight here I wonder?" Michele asked looking around the strange place. "Fight?" We all asked her. "Well in each room we had to fight something. Wonder what it is here." She told us all. "I hope it leads to Hester." Perry said.  
  
Aeris' POV  
  
This was an odd place to be in. Perry's Mind was full of selective things. But then the television transformed into a very large creature. It was a large ball with a person on the top of it with several holes in the ball area.  
  
"Oh shit!" Perry said looking at the monster. "What now?" Tifa said preparing to fight. "Well one day I was so depressed I wanted the whole world to pay. I imagined myself turning into that." He told us. "Big brother I wish you didn't think like that." I told him. "Sorry sis. This was when I was like 8" he told us shooting at the creature.  
  
Suddenly a series of hexagonal pieces came from the holes in the ball. The creature laughed as one of them opened and headed for Perry. A claw came out and grabbed him painfully. Then the claw exploded on him. "Holy *$&@ that hurts." Perry said doubling over in pain. "Hold on!" Yuffie said handing him an Elixir. He felt better after that.  
  
"This thing is strong." Cloud mentioned slashing at one of the hexagons. "But I imagined a stronger attack." Perry answered. "Big Guard!" I shouted casting Barrier, Mbarrier, and Haste on us all. "Good thinking sis."  
  
Then the creature lifted its hands into the air and a white ball captured all of us. We were brought to some strange space. Then the world collapsed on itself in one large-scale blast. We were ejected from the ball with immense force. We barely hung onto life. Michele however lost hers.  
  
"You bastard! Life2!" Perry yelled waving his hands over Michele's broken body and she was able to stand on her own. "What happened?" she asked confused. "You kinda died but I brought you back. Don't ask." Perry told her getting into a fighting position again.  
  
Eventually we managed to wear out the creature and then came one of my favorite attacks. Perry, Yuffie, and I called it Bandit Buster. The three of us used Limit Breaks all at once. We rarely used it on missions, as it was quite powerful.  
  
"Ready?" Yuffie asked tossing her Conformer into the sky. Perry hit it with his sword at the enemy and as I rebounded back I shot it with both pistols. Then as Yuffie caught her weapon Perry took her and literally threw her at the monster. She went through it as Perry soon went around it slashing like crazy. Then the three of us jumped in the air and used Fire3 all at once. In one big blast the creature was vanishing.  
  
"What was that move?" Michele asked the three of us. "We call it the Bandit Buster. Yuffie came up with the name." I told Michele. "Oh. It was amazing." She told us. "I think of the best things." Yuffie beamed.  
  
Then we were met with another doorway. In we went.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
This next room was something any RPG fan might recognize from most games. It was a small room with a door before us, and some fountain on one side. A voice spoke to us.  
  
"This is the Final Save. Beyond that doorway lies Hester. The fountain is used to restore your vitality. But do not enter until you are fully prepared." The voice said before vanishing.  
  
"Let's have a drink. Couldn't hurt." I said taking a sip and feeling very strong again. We all drank from it and decided what to do next.  
  
"Let's just bust in there and kick that whore's ass!" Cid shouted. "Let's sleep." I said. "Sleep? The &$^%s that gonna do?" Cid spat at me. "Well aren't we tired. I'm sure Hester isn't going anywhere. We need to be at our best to beat her." I suggested. "He has a point Cid." Tifa said agreeing with me.  
  
"I say that's not a bad plan." Cloud said. Soon we all agreed and chose a spot on the floor and rested. Yuffie of course was next to me as usual.  
  
I slept rather uneasily knowing this was the last battle, again. But Yuffie was still up and we both had a quiet talk.  
  
"I know how you must feel Perry, but we can't run from this can we?" she told me. "I know Yuffie. Last battles are always hard. We should know." I answered. "Well I'll be there with you and so will Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, and everyone else. Don't worry Perry." She told me holding me close. "Thanks Yuffie." I told her drawing her near into a lovely embrace. I now knew that I could ask her to marry me after we were done. It had to be after that or else it would interfere too much.  
  
In the morning, or at least when we thought it was morning we all prepared to enter the final doorway. "Everyone. This is it. Leave everything sad behind! We go through this door with our heads held up high and our spirits with them. We came here to save both worlds so let's get out and do this!" I said to motivate everyone. They seemed to like it as I opened the door and we stepped through. 


	16. The End of the Beginning

The Bandits, Chapter 16  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
Perry's POV  
  
We stepped through the final doorway and we were in a large dark area. It was a beach but the water was red and the sky was totally black with gray sand. Standing before us was Denzel, the man that operated the equipment to bring me to the world.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Who's that?" Yuffie asked me still holding onto my right arm. "This is Denzel, he was the one that sent me to this your world." I explained to them. He didn't look the same. He suddenly fell over dead in front of us with Hester standing there with the Masamune in her hands.  
  
"Hester." Hazel shouted at her creator. "I thought you would make it eventually." She began. "Why was he here?" I asked seeing Denzel begin to vanish. "He was a clone I managed to send to this world. He kept bringing you back because he knew you could stop me. You however managed to fight better than I thought." She said smiling.  
  
"And you're about to get a demonstration!" I screamed drawing Omega Weapon. Everyone else readied his or her weapons. "I knew it would come to this." Hester said rising into the sky and she somehow had this metal armor on her body.  
  
It covered her face and most of her body. We were all prepared for what to expect. "Be alert! Hester is still powerful." Hazel warned us sending a Bolt3 at her. It hit but didn't phase her much. Hester soon ran up and slashed Tifa sending her limping on the floor. Cloud rushed over to help her.  
  
"I wish we saved the Bandit Buster." Yuffie said throwing Conformer like usual. When Hester dodged, as Yuffie expected, she sent an Ice3 at her. Hester was frozen and then shattered. This did seem to hurt her.  
  
"Shift!" Hester yelled turning a series of colors and then returning to normal. Aeris sent Ice3 at Hester thinking it would work but it didn't work as well.  
  
"She must shift her strengths around with that!" I told everyone. Tifa was back on her feet and sent all her Limit Breaks at Hester. It made a dent in Hester but not enough to kill her.  
  
"Do you people think you can beat me?" she mocked slashing at me. She struck me through the chest as I felt blood fill my lungs and darkness overtake me. I fell backwards only to be caught by the combined strength of Aeris and Yuffie.  
  
Aeris' POV  
  
"Perry! No!" I shouted running to his body. He was struggling to breathe and was fading fast. Yuffie was in tears over this. We tried all our Cure spells and potions but nothing was helping. Soon the worst happened. Perry died in my arms.  
  
Filled with anger like never before I shot Hester with all my power even though it barely hurt her. Soon though Cloud and the rest took over as Yuffie and I prepared to tend to Perry. We may be able to revive him.  
  
Nothing! It wasn't doing anything. He was gone. Just like that my big brother was dead. Poor Yuffie she couldn't even move anymore, until Michele came up and told us something.  
  
"I have an idea!" she said wiping her own tears from her face. "What? Nothing can bring him back. My best friend is gone!" Yuffie sobbed into his blood stained shirt. "The day we all left for that big city he told me something. Faith and Hope are what keeps us alive. He is still here, we need to bring him back. Our own way!" she told us. How?  
  
"How? Tell me!" Yuffie demanded. "Hold hands and concentrate hard on bringing him back to us!" Michele proposed. Yuffie and I did so as the three of us closed our eyes and began to concentrate hard.  
  
Perry's POV  
  
Where? "Where am I?" I wondered. I'm falling. Endless. It's spiraling into nothing. I'm nothing. I'm surrounded by darkness everlasting. I failed. I'm sorry.  
  
"perry" a faint voice echoed through the blackness.  
  
Perry? Was I called that?  
  
"Perry" the voice became louder.  
  
Sounds familiar. I don't know. He sounds important.  
  
"Perry come back!" the voice demanded.  
  
Back where? There is nothing left to go to.  
  
"Please we know you can hear us! Answer our calls!" I heard someone familiar call out to me.  
  
Yu...Yuff...Yuff...I can't remember.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me behind! Get back up and give your girlfriend a kiss!" I heard her yell.  
  
Yuffie!  
  
I sprang my eyes open. In front of my face was her. It was Yuffie. Kissing me. I felt life course through my veins once more.  
  
"Big brother? You're alive!" Sis told me hugging me with all her might. "And you've changed too." She said.  
  
I was in gray and white armor but it wasn't covering my face. I looked up and saw my friends fighting Hester. Hester!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hester!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed taking Omega Weapon and changing at her. She only had enough time to look up at me before being cut in half. Her armor vanished leaving her upper and lower halves.  
  
"Farewell!" I told her looking down at her. "It can't end like this...not now." She said before fading herself.  
  
"She's gone. We beat her." Hazel told us all. The place we were in began to rumble violently as the armor I wore disappeared.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" I told everyone as I concentrated.  
  
We were back on the Highwind II. Everyone was amazed by what happened. "I told you faith and hope are powerful! That's what saved us." I told them as we saw Omega Weapon's body begin to vanish in the sky.  
  
"Looks like we won guys!" Michele said smiling. It was a great sight. Our enemy was finally gone.  
  
"How do we get home now?" Cid wondered. "The Omega Materia. I understand how to use it now. It's both a weapon and can repair materia." Hazel said holding up to the Otherworld in my hands. Both glowed and we all began to phase out with the ship.  
  
"Don't go!" Michele cried. "I'm sorry Michele. I belong there. You may have a chance." I told her handing her the object in my hands. "See you again." I waved before waking up on the Highwind II with everyone over New Midgar.  
  
"We made it. Poor Michele she had to be left behind." Tifa said beginning to cry. "I wouldn't be so sure Tifa. She may yet find us again." I said walking to Yuffie gathering my courage and might.  
  
"Yuffie?" I said to her. "Yes. You look so serious." She said standing up. I got on one knee and just came out with it.  
  
"Yuffie Kisaragi, would you marry me?" I proposed. She was in shock from this sudden turn of events. "Well...YES!" she screamed with joy leaping at me before I could put the ring on her finger. I was on the floor in a second with her hugging and kissing me passionately.  
  
Once we all landed I finally placed the materia ring on Yuffie's finger. She loved it and never wanted to remove it. All's that was left now was the wedding. It was to be in a few months. It had to be a Wutanese Wedding but I could deal with it.  
  
A month later I was getting ready for the wedding. I had to wear a Kabuki outfit and perform a ritual dance for Yuffie. She had her own role in the ceremony. This is an interesting wedding, I'll enjoy it.  
  
I had to wear a mask to cover my face. When I went out of the tent I was in to dance I noticed several other men dressed like me, and several women dressed the same. Yuffie had to be one of them. I continued the dance to how Godo showed me. Eventually I was lined up with this one dancer. When I was given a sign to remove the mask I did so and the person with me did so too. It was Yuffie.  
  
After another hour of this ritual the wedding was complete and we were joined in marriage. What about that? I never thought I would marry Yuffie. This is like every game freaks dream, marry a video game character. But she was more to that to me. She was my wife, my best friend!  
  
Once the wedding and after party were done Yuffie and I decided to live together in her new house after our honeymoon of course. Cid and Reeve got us one hell of a gift for it. They sent us to spend it in space. Space, original huh? But it was beautiful to just fly around with no gravity all by ourselves for a day.  
  
"You know. I'm glad we got married. We'll be there forever now." She told me floating to me. "Yeah. I love you Yuffie." I told her meeting her in a kiss.  
  
Once that was over with we made it back to Wutai and into Yuffie's house. It could use some work but I would enjoy living here. "Sorry its messy, haven't been here in awhile." She apologized.  
  
"Anywhere is fine with you dear." I said sounding a bit corny, but Yuffie didn't think so.  
  
"Now that we are finally married and stuff like that there. Why don't we do something a little...exciting?" she said seductively. "Oh, naughty girl. I like it!" I said.  
  
Well you can guess what happened between the two of us in her basement. Let me say, better than I would have ever though that stuff would have been.  
  
Almost one year after we were wed she was pregnant. I was a little shocked at first, both of us actually. Now a few months later it was time. Man she was screaming like crazy. My poor hand serves me right for offering her to squeeze it. Luckily Aeris was with us at the time and she cast Regen on me.  
  
A few hours later and she gave birth to our beautiful daughter.  
  
"How are you doing?" I asked her walking into the quiet room. She sat in the hospital bed looking out at New Midgar with our child in her arms. "Much better. If Sephiroth ever wanted to kill people making them pregnant would have been the perfect way." She laughed faintly, still weak from what she just did.  
  
"It's amazing. I never thought bringing a life into the world would be so fulfilling." She said benignly. "It is an adjustment. All our adventures now will involve her." I said touching my baby girl.  
  
"Perry? What do we call her?" Yuffie asked. "Her eyes are a nice shade of green from what the doctor told me. How about we call her Emerald?" I suggested. I thought that such a name would sound stupid but in a Final Fantasy names rarely make sense, beside it can't be worse than the name Squall.  
  
"Or Emi for short." Yuffie said leaning on me as I sat down on the bed with her. "Perfect. Can't wait to teach her things." I said to myself. Yuffie had fallen asleep on me. She was tired.  
  
I'm not much of a writer but I've written these two chapters in my life in two books. They sold like crazy in the world. I called the first Lost within Final Fantasy, and the second was named The Lovers Unite: The Bandits.  
  
Now if you're reading this which I'm sure you are I'll bet you've been wondering who I've been talking to this whole time. Well take a guess...  
  
"Great story daddy. You and mom sure went through a lot of adventures." My little gem told me sitting up in her small bed. "Yeah, she and I have been through it all at least twice. Well sleep tight kiddo." I told Emi kissing her on the forehead and putting her to bed. Yuffie and I moved into a large pagoda built in Wutai just a few years back and there was enough room for all of us.  
  
I didn't see everyone as much. It was sad not seeing Tifa, Aeris, or even Nanaki on a regular basis anymore. They'd visit every once and awhile but other than that it was just my lovely daughter and equally lovely wife. I was now nearing 26 and Emi was about 4. Hazel herself had gotten older. She lived with Nanaki in Cosmo Canyon to learn about the planet. Aeris lived in Kalm still. Vincent actually lives with Aeris now. They finally went out with one another. Tifa and Cloud got married and are still waiting for their children. Barret moved back to Corel to live with Marlene for good. Cid married Shera and he still makes planes for Shinra. Reeve still runs New Midgar like usual. The only one that I have no idea about is Michele. I still miss her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Michele's POV  
  
I was still sad over losing Perry and everyone. But he handed me that strange orb. I went swimming in my clothes like usual. The orb was in my pocket but then the surface of the water changed when I was under. I reached upward.  
  
Then somewhere in the oceans of the FF7 world an arm came out from the top of the surface of the water and then went back down again. Here we go again...  
  
Well that's the end of The Bandits. Thanks for sticking with this one too! Oh and I think you can guess if another addition to this saga will come out soon. Michele's Saga...it's coming. 


End file.
